Serenity
by HedwigandHermes7
Summary: Serenity is just an ordinary girl living a bad life. Or so she thinks. Why is this girl so important? Read to find out. Sirius and Dumbledore still alive. Finished!
1. Prologue

The cool October air chilled her as she walked slowly down the deserted dirt road that led farther and farther away from the place she was forced to call home. Home? Yeah right. It was a nightmare. Her loving father had disappeared the night before her sixth birthday. She knew there had to be more to it, but no one would tell her anything. She was placed at an orphanage for two years. The only reason she wasn't there now was because of Rita Skeeter, a young journalist for some foreign newspaper. Ever since they moved into Applebury Springs life had gone done the tubes. Whenever the social workers were around she was treated like royalty, but when they left it was back to Cinderella, except no evil stepsisters. It had been eleven years to the day her dad left. Eleven years she had been kept in the dark. _Eleven years _she hadn't known her father. She was seventeen now though, old enough to turn her back on Rita, turn her back on Applebury, and turn her back on this life. And that was exactly what she planned to do. She carried a small knapsack with her, only food packed inside. She was so wrapped up in memories; she didn't see the three people coming down the way.

"Over here! There's someone coming!" Someone said, consumed in the darkness.

"Yeah, all right. I'm here." Another voice came from somewhere left of the first one.

"Wow, there's actually someone there this time." The voice said again.

"Look Ronald, just because I got it wrong one time, doesn't mean I'm a blundering idiot! So just shove it up your-" but the thought got interrupted by another voice

"Guys look at the tracker!" A glowing blue light appeared into the oncoming darkness.

"She's got his DNA!" the first voice exclaimed.

"But…how?" the second voice asked.

"I…don't know." The first voice said, defeated.

"It could be just a coincidence. I mean, you never know." The third voice said, confused.

She ran at the voices angrily. "So are you going to continue having your little conversation or are you going to tell me what you're talking about?" She snapped.

At this point, the third person, whom she now saw had glasses, grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" the first person said.

They crouched down in the grass as they saw a man in a huge black cloak and a skull mask. "Who is tha-" but once again a hand cut her off around the mouth. "Harry you have to use…you know." She looked suspiciously at her. "I know." After that, all she remembered was darkness.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"I don't know, sometime soon, hopefully. You say she fainted?"

"Yes. We saw someone walking towards us, and she blacked out." A girl said in front of her somewhere.

"Ah, yes, I see. Well that will be all from me. Good luck with your friend there."

"Will do. Thank you nurse!" the girl said as the nurse walked out.

"Where am I?" she asked, fully waking up

"Hospital." Said a boy with red hair. He was flipping through a magazine called 'Which Broomstick', eating what looked like a chocolate-covered frog.

"You blacked out back by the road." Another boy with black hair told her.

He went over to join his friend, casually commenting on the brooms.

"Yes well… who are you?" she asked suddenly.

"Well I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and that girl over there is Hermione Granger." Ron was the red-haired boy, and Harry was the one with glasses.

"Alright then. What were you talking about back there? She's got his DNA stuff." She asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Just a stupid project." Harry replied quickly.

"Well okay." She said slowly, as though not sure of herself.

"Sorry for putting you in so much danger. That man you saw, he wanted Harry. He has been…looking for him for quite some time." Hermione said warmly to the strange girl.

"Oh it's fine. That's the most action I've been a part of in eleven years." She said thankfully.

"I like her. We almost get her trampled by a DE and she thanks us. She's like you long-lost twin or something." Ron said to Harry.

Sister maybe, but not twin. She had long sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Though her teeth were a bit crooked, she had a perfect smile.

_A smile that looks awful familiar…_Thought Harry.

"Well we really must be off. Hey, I didn't catch your name." Harry said, getting untangled from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. All that drama made me forget. It's Serenity. Serenity Lupin."

AN: This is a greatly revised version, as are all of the other chapters. I separated my quotes, Moony!


	2. Chapter Two

"Lupin?" All of them asked at once.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Serenity questioned.

"Your father is Remus Lupin?" Harry was anxious when he asked.

"Yes, how do you know him?" she asked suspiciously.

"Your dad's been gone a long time hasn't he?" Hermione asked the stranger warmly, ignoring the question.

"Listen, I'm not four. I can handle the truth. You're looking for my dad. Well I've got news for you; I've been looking for eleven years. You aren't going to find him." Serenity got up looking Harry in the eyes.

"Ever." She whispered.

"Here Serenity, have a glass of water." Harry offered her the glass.

She suddenly noticed her growing thirst.

"How could you look for him? After all, you are a mugg- seventeen. You're only a mugg-seventeen." Ron said, changing his words thanks to a sharp jab in the ribs.

"And how old are you three?" Serenity asked, her voice dangerously getting lower.

"Seventeen." They mumbled.

"I rest my case."

"Look Serenity, ignore Ronald." Hermione said to Serenity, Ron staring her down.

"How did you look for him?" Hermione was persistent yet kind.

"Well when I was about fourteen, I was starting to get fed up. No one would tell me anything about where my father was or how he left. I didn't even know if he was dead or alive. I turned to my last resource. The Internet. I looked him up. It took months to locate him, but I finally did. He was in Argentina. I managed to convince Rita that it was a school trip. I left within a week. Once I got there I searched about every city in Argentina, but nothing. I was there for three months, but I guess Rita didn't even notice I was gone. Sad, really." She took a long pause and sighed.

"Anyways, I couldn't find him anywhere. I checked online again, but nothing came up when I searched the name. It was like someone knew I was trying to find him. I went back home the day after. Never looked again. Wherever my dad is, he doesn't want to be found." Serenity clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. The three noticed the detail in her explanation.

Hermione sensed some things that she didn't want to be said. Hermione and Ron looked over at Harry.

"You didn't…" Ron started.

"He did." Hermione finished.

"Virataserum? Really Harry…" Ron commented.

"Virataserum? What? What did you do to me? I didn't want to tell you those things! But something made me…the water! What did you do?" Serenity was confused and felt dizzy.

"Who are you, really?" she whispered.

"I'm…I'm…I'm Harry Potter. That's all I am. That's all I ever will be." Harry whispered back.

"I need to talk to these two. Hang on one moment, Serenity." Hermione smiled, but it was retuned with a scowl.

"We need to tell her about us. She's Remus's daughter! Sirius is bound to be related somehow." Hermione sounded frantic.

Ron piped up finally and said, "Hermione, she may be his daughter, but she's not him. And…" but he stopped to look at Serenity, who was crying on the hospital bed. "…And we need to tell Sirius first." Said Ron breathlessly, seemingly changing his mind.

"Ron that may not be such a good idea. Serenity probably won't be as understanding as we think she'll be. She's grown up without hope. I think it'll be hard to trust anyone for a while." Harry sounded sad.

He spoke from experience, after all.

"Harry, we need to take the chance. Look at her." After Hermione said this, they knew that the conversation was over.

Though she managed to pull herself together, Serenity's face was blotchy and her eyes were red. She looked pitiful. They knew what had to be done.

"Serenity, I know you don't trust us, but you need to come with us. You're in danger. Serious danger." Ron said sternly.

"No, I can't trust you. Why on Earth would I want to come with you?" Serenity's voice cracked and Ron's voice softened.

"We know it will be hard to trust us for a while, but you have to. Your life may be threatened here. Besides, do you really want to _walk_ miles and miles away from this place?"

"I'll come."


	3. Chapter Three

'_I'm leaving.' _Was the only thing going through Serenity's mind.

It was scary that after all these years dreaming of an escape, she felt sort of sad leaving Applebury Springs behind.

She slapped herself. '_Ahh! I did not just think that.' _

"Hey Serenity? You mind hurrying it up? Please?" Ron's voice called up the stairs of the modern townhouse.

In the middle of the afternoon, there was only so much time. She was getting her stuff while Rita was out.

"Yeah, sure." Serenity said in return.

She grabbed the knapsack with her food in it and filled it with more bread, fruit, and Oreos from the cupboard and jogged out the front door. Applebury springs was a small suburb outside southern London. Not only was it tiny, it was unnoticed. No one besides Rita's car and their neighbor, Mr.McNair's, pacing figure went up and down this street. Rita always said that no one came down it because no one could find it. The area was completely surrounded by trees.

'_And now_,' Serenity thought, '_to get out, we have to go through them.' _

It was true, she wasn't afraid of the dark, but going and camping through these endless trees scared her a bit.

"So we have to go _through_ these forests?" asked Ron, also scared.

"Yep. Only way to get out. Rita works at home, but there's a small store up the way that she spends time in to get away. In fact, that's probably where she is now." Serenity replied quietly.

"Well I did pack a tent, thankfully." Harry mumbled gratefully.

"Why are you always so prepared?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Because you never know what could happen." He said with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Okay come on Curious George. You ask too many questions. We need to get going."

"Curious George?" Ron asked, clueless.

"Never mind Ron." Hermione sighed.

"Alright gang, lets go." Harry said, leading the way.

Ron and Serenity hung back.

"Are you as scared as I am?" Ron asked softly, a slight smile crossing his face.

"Yes, but we have to go. Lets face it now." Serenity whispered. Ron smiled bigger.

"You really remind me of Harry. Just as brave, just as stubborn, just as determined."

"Now lets go you two!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Serenity murmured.

And they marched. After a couple of hours, they stopped to make camp.

"This is where we're sleeping!?" Serenity shouted.

Harry chuckled. "Yes. What, afraid of the dark?"

"Well…yeah, a bit." She blushed.

"Ha. You are not going to like this." Harry laughed out.

"Yes, that's good, Harry. Be blunt about it." Serenity giggled.

"Oh knock it off Serenity. You're bunking with Ron." Hermione said strictly.

"Great, we can share our fear." After this, Serenity was silent.

But, as she was walking off, Hermione could have sworn she heard the girl mutter, "Fun sucker…"

Serenity had been gone for hours. She had been wandering aimlessly. He knew her way back, of course, but she wouldn't ever be able to find this spot again. Meanwhile, the trio had been looking everywhere. The sky was slowly getting darker as they searched. Serenity was leaning against a tree, singing to a squirrel that was looking at her with interest.

"_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed_

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today."

She almost sang the second verse when she saw Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione said, indulged in the song.

"You've got a really beautiful voice, you know." She said, embarrassed to be listening.

"Yeah, sure. Why are you here?" Serenity asked, obviously not used to being complimented.

"We were all looking for you. It's been hours since you left, and with Harry, there's always time to be paranoid. So here you are. I'm going back. Can you find your way?" Hermione seemed nervous.

"Yes. Bye-bye." Serenity was apparently mad for Hermione popping up.

"Good-bye."

"Hey Hermione?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione said, turning.

"Why don't you like me?" Serenity questioned.

Hermione looked surprised, but answered, "What makes you think that?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, I don't know! Maybe the fact that you'll always snap at the others anytime I'm having a good time with them! Or maybe that you don't trust me? AT ALL? Or could it possibly be that you are always yelling at me for talking to Ron? Why, Hermione? Why? That's all I want to know here." Serenity burst out. She herself looked surprised to say it.

'_Virataserum talking I guess.' _ Hermione thought before answering. "I guess because I feel like…I used to like Ron, okay? And when I see you with him, it just reminds me what I could have had. I mean he obviously likes you." Hermione said softly. "Pchah. Yeah right." Serenity said, rolling her eyes (yet again). "No, I mean it. What's there not to like? You're smart, funny, cute, you're fucking Remus Lupin's daughter! I'm sorry. It's just that…you're perfect. And I'm not." At this Serenity heard Hermione sob, and run off.

AN: Review plz! _Song by Christina Aguilera, 'Beautiful' _


	4. Chapter Four

Serenity was confused.

'_This girl decides to take me camping (sort of), let me share her best friends and this? What the hell? I'm nowhere near perfect, and Ron DOES NOT like me! And if she feels this way, why doesn't she get together with him and get it over with? She said she used to like him, though. So does that mean she's still protective of him even though she doesn't like him? I'm getting confused.' _

"I seriously need a girlfriend to talk to." She mumbled into the darkness.

"Hey Serenity, I'm almost a girl, talk to me." Harry said, emerging from his tent. "

Oh my god! Harry, don't ever do that again! You nearly gave me a stroke! And no, I can't talk to you about this kind of stuff." Serenity said.

"You're mad at Hermione, aren't you?" Harry said, quite able to understand girls. "Yeah." Serenity sighed. "What about?" Harry asked, lying down on the ground, looking upwards. "Well…As you can obviously see, Hermione does not like me. I asked her why. She said it was because she used to like Ron and it made her sad when she saw him with me. She thought he liked me. I replied to this by giving her a weird look and rolling my eyes. So she said all this crap about how I was perfect, and she wasn't, and ran off sobbing. What the hell?" Serenity was getting desperate for help. "Ah. So we've come back to this, have we? Okay first let me tell you about the whole 'Hermione/Ron' thing.

_**Flashback!!**_

(AN: pretend, okay?) _It was fourth year; the Yule ball had finally arrived. Hermione looked stunning. With Viktor, of course. Everyone in the room stared in awe at the graceful butterfly, finally out of its cocoon. But Ron wasn't feeling too great. The entire student body knew Ron's true feelings. He was in love with Hermione. Ron himself didn't even know this. He just knew that when he saw her there, the most beautiful she had ever looked, not with him, it stirred something deep inside of him. Something he didn't know was there and definitely something that wanted to be let out. Ron was immensely jealous. More jealous than he had ever been in his whole life. He wanted Hermione to be with him, not Krum. He wanted to cry and break something at the same time. Poor Ron was stuck staring the entire night, alone. He had to talk to her tonight. And so he did. _

"_Hermione I…I…love you." He said softly, looking down. _

_Hermione had the same feelings, but didn't want to admit them. "Ron, I like you too, but I'm…I don't…I can't…It's not…no. I like you, Ron, but I don't love you. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please?" Hermione whimpered out desperately. _

_Ron was forcing back the tears now. _

"_No I don't hate you. Of course not. Ha. So, um, want to back up to the castle?" Ron asked, his head bowed so she wouldn't see the tears. _

"_Yes, I suppose. I really am sorry, Ron." She replied sighing. _

"_Lets not talk about it, okay?" Ron's voice cracked on these final words. _

"_Yes, alright." Hermione answered softly._

_**End Flashback!!**_

"Ohhhhh. Okay, at least I understand their relationship now. I think… well anyway, thanks Harry." Serenity said as the first rays of light popped up behind the humongous trees.

"Yeah, no problem. Wow, is it that late…early…whatever it is, already?" He asked no one in particular.

"Yes." Answered Ron, coming out of his tent.

"The early bird gets the worm, I suppose." Serenity murmured.

"But the second mouse gets the cheese." Harry said.

"I suppose. I'm going to bed, then." Serenity was asleep before she hit the pillow.

AN: Hedwig199 pointed out that there wasn't much time for Hermione to figure out-Ahem- for Hermione to _guess_ that Ron liked Serenity. Au contraire my friend. There was plenty of time. There was from oh say, a week ago, to now. Plenty of time. So neener.


	5. Chapter Five

It was early when Ron awoke a disgruntled Serenity out of a deep sleep. "Serenity? Wake up." He shook her and heard muffled protests. Knowing that she couldn't see him, he conjured up a bucket of water and poured it over her. Serenity shot up immediately, shivering violently. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" She shouted, awaking Harry and Hermione. "To wake you up." Ron said sheepishly. Ron was asleep when Serenity went to bed so she was dressed in a soaking wet long tee shirt that only came up to about her thighs. When Ron looked up, he found himself ogling her. Serenity gave him a questioning glance and looked down. By this time, Hermione and Harry were up and out of their tent. Hermione tried not to giggle at Ron's actions, but seeing Harry was doing the same thing, she held back. "What..? Oh, right." Serenity mumbled, jerking up her sleeping bag and covering herself. Ron and Harry blushed and went to gather firewood. "It's like they've never seen a girl before." She whispered only loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione laughed and looked away before Serenity could catch her eye. "I know about you and Ron." Serenity said quietly. "You what? Who told-HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She screamed into the forest. "Yes?" Harry said, trying to suppress a laugh. "You told her? I'm going to strangle you!" Hermione said, chasing Harry around the campsite. Ron was peeking out of the trees. Seeing the situation before him he grabbed Serenity's arm and lead her to a huge oak tree. It was quite dark and gloomy out and the clearing around the oak was the only light place. "I love wilderness." Serenity whispered. "Yeah it's pretty great. Dangerous, but beautiful. Such a perfect combination." Ron said, all the time staring at Serenity. "I…we…need to tell you something. Just meet me here at eight." Ron knew that usually Serenity did her own thing during the day. "Yeah okay." And with that, Serenity disappeared into the trees.

"Making a bit obvious, are we?" Harry asked mischievously, coming out from behind a bush. "Hey how long have you been there?" Ron asked blushing. "Oh, a while now. Hermione put me in a magical headlock about half an hour ago and so I came here to...get information." He said, grinning. "Oh you mean eavesdrop?" Ron asked accusingly. "No, not exactly. Just seeing what she thinks of you, is all." A tiny smirk went across his face after he said this. "And what is your conclusion?" Ron asked, walking aimlessly through the thick bramble with Harry. "You know I'm rubbish with girls." Harry's smirk grew bigger. "Well you just suck. Hey you heard me say that we need to talk to her, right?" Ron suddenly looked serious. "Yeah. We really do need to tell her. Otherwise she'll never trust us. I'll tell Hermione. Oh, and by the way, Serenity knows." Harry said, rushing off to find Hermione. Ron looked horrified.

"I know we have to eventually, but why tonight?" Hermione asked anxiously "Ask Ron." Harry said. "Well I just thought we should get it out in the open before we go to Grimmauld. After all, how is she going to react when she sees the screaming portrait?" Ron said, trying to make a point. "Is that it Ron? Or are you just trying to get closer to your new girlfriend?" Hermione said, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Hermione, we've been over this before. Every time I get close to a girl you get mad. Like it's my fault for what happened three years ago. Well it's not. If anyone is to blame it's you. You're the one who said you didn't like me, not me. I like Serenity. Maybe as a friend, maybe as more. But it's none of your business who I like." Ron was almost yelling when he said this. "Oh sorry. I thought we were friends." Hermione was crying now, her eyes already puffy. At this she stormed off.

"We have to do it you know. Hermione or not. And I'm quite looking forward to it." Ron said, a quick grin spreading on his face. "Why? I'm definitely not. I don't even know if she'll believe us." Harry said worriedly. "Well if she does, magic tents! I am so sick of sleeping on the ground." Ron said, rubbing his back. Harry just rolled his eyes and checked his watch. It was five minutes until eight. Time to get going. Harry showed Ron the time and they left for the big oak tree.

AN: That's right ladies and gents! Cliffy! Hehe… I've been updating rather quickly lately and I believe that this is my longest chapter yet. Yay! Well I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Peace!


	6. Chapter Six

Harry and Ron silently made their way through the trees and brush. They were both nervous, no matter how much they denied it. No matter how much they reassured themselves, they knew that this could either turn out great, or turn out horrible. Before they knew it they were there. Serenity sat, her eyes closed, against the trunk. She seemed to be concentrating on something. "Uhm…Serenity? You awake?" Ron asked awkwardly. "Yes. Why isn't Hermione with you?" Serenity asked, keeping her eyes closed. "How did you know she wasn't..?" Harry asked, confused. "Because if she was, she would have scoffed when Ron asked me if I was awake." Serenity mumbled, getting up. "Right. Well, we sort of got in a fight." Ron said, looking down. "But we still have something very important to tell you. Do you promise to not interrupt us once and make sure we are finished before talking?" Harry asked cautiously. "Yeah. What is it?" Serenity asked quietly. "Serenity, do you believe in magic? Like unicorns and fairies?" Ron asked. "Seriously?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Well…to tell you the truth, I've always felt that there was more than us out there. Like there were some things that no scientist could explain. Just…mysteries. And not like wonders of the world either. Real puzzles that no one could explain unless they were magic. So yes, I suppose." She said looking at them with a questioning stare. "Good. That makes things a lot easier. Your dad… he was great. He helped me in so many ways. He was also…a wizard." Harry said, waiting for Serenity's reaction. Her eyebrows went up slightly. But she was…smiling. "I always had a suspicion. Always. There was always one fourth of me that wanted to believe he was a wizard. Of course it all started when I was seven. (AN: Flashback!!!)

_Serenity's seventh birthday was that night. She always celebrated by herself in her room. But tonight she wanted to explore the attic. She had heard Rita say that there were some of her father's things in there, but never got up the courage to go look. Well tonight she had so much more courage than usual, her heart ached. Making it up to the attic was simple. All she had to do was go up some stairs. It was moving around and not having Rita hear her that was the problem. But somehow, she managed to step quieter than a mouse. She came across an odd chest. It had a little dent from people tapping it so many times. She tapped the spot, and somehow, it opened. The weird trunk was full of old papers. One of them said 'Your child had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. It was addressed so precisely that she suspected they had been watching him. It read, 'Remus Lupin, Kitchen Table, 34563, Montgomery Road'. The word 'wizardry' caught her eye. After that night, she had managed to convince almost all of herself that there was no such thing as magic. But there was always that sliver of hope…_

…And that was that. But my hope has gone up so much in the past week that I can believe it. What about you two?" She asked hopefully. Ron and Harry were shocked. They had expected begging Serenity to believe them. Having to do magic just to convince her. But this? Never. Ron got over his shock first. He got out his wand and murmured a spell Harry could make out to be _Memorium conjurium. _After he had what he needed, he quickly conjured a white rose and handed it to Serenity. "It will never die and never lose its beauty." He said, satisfied. Serenity looked astonished. "White roses are my favorite!" She said exasperatedly. Harry rolled his eyes. "So do you still trust us?" Harry asked. "Of course!" Serenity said. Ron smiled in relief. "Good, I'm conjuring magic tents." Ron said, relaxed. And so he did. They appeared at his feet and he did the spells to self-assemble at the campsite."Wow." Serenity breathed. "You think that's amazing, wait until you get inside one of them." Harry said, grinning.

AN: Two in one night! Yay! I am on a roll! I might even update Love is So Complicated. Wow I am feeling good! Enjoy. Oh, and please R&R?


	7. Chapter Seven

That night Serenity was completely stunned by all of the things magic could do. Ron showed her the inside of their tent that night and it was amazing. It was tiny on the outside, but on the inside it was a modern two-bedroom flat with an eat-in kitchen. Though Serenity was temporarily pleased, throughout that day she was rarely seen. Ron tried to cheer her up plenty of times throughout the day, but she was still moody at night. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, because I know something's up." Ron insisted. "I don't know. I just feel awful. Hermione disappeared, my stomach's been all clenched up, and…I just have a bad feeling. Like something bad is going to happen." Serenity said nervously. Ron had forgotten about Hermione temporarily since his pursuit to find out why Serenity had been acting strange. Now he also felt guilty and went out to find Harry. Serenity laid down on her fluffy mattress and thought. She thought about her new friends, she thought about Rita, and she thought about her father. Serenity wondered what he was doing, if he was dead, and if she would ever find him. She thought so hard; she suddenly fell asleep without realizing it.

Ron went in search for Harry. "We have to find Hermione!" He shouted at the figure emerging from the other tent. "Consider me found." Hermione spat. "Oh-er-Hermione. Right, well, when did you get…back?" Ron asked anxiously. "This morning. You would have noticed had you not been…preoccupied?" Hermione suggested. She seemed quite angry with Ron. "Why do you hate her so much?" Ron asked tiredly. "I know…I know I've been bitter. And _I know _I've been awful. But…it's just that…She's just so…perfect. No matter what she does, she's a freaking guardian angel! Today she was practically a werewolf, and you still insisted to find out what was wrong! It's just aggravating to know that no matter how hard you try, there's always someone better than you." Hermione whispered, almost crying. "Hey. I'm…I'm up." Serenity mumbled, getting out of the tent. But they didn't take any notice of her. Ron and Hermione were embracing each other so hard; Ron's arm was almost asleep. Serenity sighed happily and went back inside her tent.

The next say Serenity seemed almost as depressed as the day before. She complained all day long about her stomach hurting and when Harry said, "Cramps?" Serenity almost killed him. She certainly had been moody. The day went by uneventfully and soon everyone drifted off to sleep. Everyone except for Serenity. She sat outside her tent and muttered to herself, "Happy birthday to me…happy birthday to me…happy birthday dear me…happy birthday to me…" Serenity glanced at her muggle watch. She was born at exactly 1:11 AM on this very day. It was now 1:06 AM. _Five more minutes, _She told herself restlessly. _Four more…three more…two…one…_Her watch beeped loudly as she quickly switched it off. However, just as she flipped the switch, the moon came into view. "Oh, I just love full moons."

Ron was awakened by an obnoxious beeping noise outside of the tent. He tried to ignore it, but no such luck. He heard Serenity say something about a full moon. Once again, he was having trouble ignoring it. Then he heard the screams. The moans. The howls. Ron shot up out of bed like a rocket. He knew something was out there, and it had Serenity. By this time the others were awake, too, and he heard them trying to fight the thing off. Ron ran outside and looked at the curious scene. There was a monstrous beast before him. He had no idea what it was, but stunning spells came out of his wand as many times as he could aim at it. Hermione quickly conjured up ropes and tied them around the thing. It calmed down quite a bit and went limp. Hermione looked fearful. "Relax, Hermione. It probably just came out of the forest." He said carelessly. "Ron, you're forgetting something." Hermione whispered nervously. "What?" Ron asked now annoyed. "Well for one, Serenity is nowhere to be seen, and two, that's a werewolf."

AN: Mwehehehe…figuring it out? Well you'll just have to wait and see if you're right!

PS: Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers!


	8. Chapter Eight

"A-a-a w-w-werew-w-wo-o-o-l-lf?" Ron stuttered, going back to his screechy little girl voice.

"Yes." Hermione muttered, frightened.

"You do realize that whoever that werewolf is, tomorrow morning it will turn back into a person?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh. Dear. God." Hermione mumbled.

"We have to find Serenity." Ron said, snapping back to reality.

"I know, Ron, but at the moment, there are more pressing matters." Hermione scowled slightly.

"Ron, go look for her. We both know how much you want to." Harry said seriously.

Ron nodded and sprinted off to the forest.

It had been hours. Ron's voice was going out from shouting so loud. The sun was slowly rising in the distance, but he ignored it. He was thirsty and hungry and extremely tired, but still he went on. Ron turned and noticed the path he was leaving. He gave a sigh of relief. Without that path, he had no way to get back. The sun was up and he decided to turn back to camp. The scene before him was complete pandemonium. Harry and Hermione were trying to gather up as much of their stuff as possible into bags while keeping a close watch on to the slowly changing werewolf.

"What..?" Ron asked tiredly.

"We've got to go. Serenity could be anywhere and we have to get to Grimmauld place as soon as possible." Harry said hurriedly.

Ron was about to protest when Hermione said, "Actually, I think I've found Serenity." very quietly.

They looked over to the center of Hermione's gaze and saw the werewolf, now looking more like a person. They could barely make out the brown fur lengthening and turning into a darker blonde. The snout was becoming smaller and smaller until it was a normal nose again, and her body reformed into a teen girl's. Ron stared at the girl with amazement. The girl began to stir.

"I…where am I? What happened?" She asked suddenly.

"Serenity?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes, obviously. Why are you guys acting like I'm some hideous beast?" She asked irritably.

"Because…what were you doing last night?" Hermione asked.

"Well…it was my birthday last night. That's why I was so grumpy. Well anyway, I was sitting outside the tent when I saw a full moon. They are so pretty. And after that, I just sort of blacked out…wait. Are you saying that I'm a…a…a werewolf?" Serenity asked, now scared.

"Yes. You're more like your father than you think." Harry replied quietly.

"My dad was a…?"

"Yes." This time Hermione answered.

Ron was still staring at Serenity in shock and fear. He remembered thinking how much he wanted to destroy the monster outside of the tent. He now felt very guilty.

"I'm a monster." Serenity said, horrified.

"No you're not. You just have a problem. But we know someone who can help you." Harry said, reminded of his conversation with Remus in sixth year.

Ron gave him a questioning gaze until dawning realization spread over his face. "Sirius."

They had been traveling all day. They were all tired, but they trudged on. Harry had charmed their bags to be weightless, but it was still a long way to go. Each of their sleeping bags were stuffed into their bags so they only had a backpack. When they made it to London, Harry pulled a silvery cloth out of his bag.

"It might be a tight squeeze, but get under." He whispered excitedly.

"We're lucky Grimmauld Place is just inside the city. Otherwise, we'd be out all night." Ron muttered, obviously exhausted.

"How long?" Hermione asked, leaning on Ron for support.

"About ten more minutes." Harry stated, and started briskly walking towards the oncoming streetlights.

Ten minutes passed and Harry found himself outside the creepy old Mansion that was Grimmauld. Ron covered Serenity's eyes as they approached the house.

"I'm not going to betray you. I know enough about Voldemort to never join him." Serenity said annoyed.

"I know, but safety precautions." He whispered.

Ron's hand was still over Serenity's eyes when they walked inside. The old house had certainly improved since the trio was last in it, but it was still dusty and creepy.

"What is this place?" She asked quietly. "If we covered your eyes when you got in, do you really think we're going to tell you that?" Hermione asked crankily.

"Well no but…" But Serenity was cut off by a figure standing in the doorway.

"Harry?"

AN: Probably the shortest, but I still like it. By the way, in one of my previous chapters I said Serenity had brown hair. Sorry to change it, but I've always imagined her with blonde hair. Please review, they make me smile.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Harry?" The figure asked.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered.

"Dumbledore said you'd be coming, but…who's this?" Sirius asked stepping into the light.

He looked a bit more cleaned up, but seemed tired and worn. His black hair was streaked with a dark gray, but he still looked young.

"I'm Serenity." Serenity said defiantly.

"And why is she here?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Because she's Remus Lupin's daughter." Ron said quietly.

"You mean this is..? She's..? Serenity?" Sirius asked with a tear running down his face.

"Yes. How do you know me?" She asked.

"Well I suppose you wouldn't remember. You were only a toddler. Here, let me explain… (Flashback!)

Sirius was sitting on one of the old sofas when Remus called. Sirius bought a muggle telephone a while back, discovering they were very useful.

"_Sirius?" Remus asked worriedly. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_You doing anything?"_

"_No…"_

"_Come over here. I desperately need your help." _

"_With what?"_

"_Your goddaughter."_

"_Oh, right."_

_And Sirius apparated over. Five years previously Remus had a daughter. He immediately made Sirius godfather. When he got there, Sirius wished he hadn't come. It turned out that Remus had been left alone with Serenity. _

"_HELP!" He shouted when Sirius walked into the door._

"_Oh god. What'd I sign myself up for?" Sirius asked under his breath. _

_Serenity turned around and seeing Sirius she ran up and gave him a hug. _

"_UNCLE SIRIUS!!" She screamed, clutching onto his legs. _

_Sirius grinned. Sometimes he wished he had kids of his own, but it was times like these that reminded him how much trouble they could be. _

"_Hey Ren. How are you?" He asked, kneeling down to ruffle her hair. _

"_I've been good. Daddy said you were coming, but I didn't believe him. Usually you only come when mommy's around, for a 'special okashun'." Serenity announced. _

_Sirius laughed at her mispronunciation of the word and went off to talk to Remus. _

"_So how long are you in for?" He asked whimsically, noticing that Serenity was hopping up and down. _

"_That's not why I asked you to come over. There's a rumor going around that…" Remus dropped his voice._

"_That Voldemort's after me. I have to leave, and I have to leave soon. But I'm scared for Serenity. She's so innocent, and I don't want her life invaded with his crime. We both know how horrible that can be. I'd ask you to take her, but we both know that it will be even harder for her to adjust without her mother or me. Sirius , the thing is, we have to go. If anything happens to me, please take care of her. I just want to know that she is in the best hands she could be in. And if, god forbid, I die from Voldemort, please take her and go into hiding. I think I know why he's after me, but I don't want to worry anyone over it, as I might not be right. But if I am correct, take her and make her safe. Please." He finished barely above a whisper._

By now both Serenity and Sirius were crying. Serenity was silently sobbing on Ron's shoulder (Ron was looking very flustered as he patted Serenity's back) and Sirius was trying to hide his tears.

"You mean, my godfather was right outside my door this entire time?" Serenity asked after a while.

"I'm afraid so. At the time Remus disappeared, I was in the States on Order business. When I got the news, you were already gone. I'm so sorry." Sirius sobbed.

He pulled her into a hug and they both cried together for a while. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were feeling quite awkward when Harry finally said,

"Serenity, remember last night."

"I can't relive it. One of you tell him. I'm not ready for this." Serenity said timidly.

Hermione took a deep breath and explained what had happened. Serenity looked scared and curled up into a ball onto a nearby sofa. Sirius looked just as scared.

"She's…you're a werewolf?" He asked exasperatedly.

Serenity nodded shamefully. Her eyes were the most red out of all of them.

"Well that settles it. You all are staying here. I might be a bit late, but I'm keeping my promise to Remus. Harry, Ron, you get your old room. Hermione, you can use yours and Ginny's old room, and Serenity, I have a room for you somewhere." Sirius announced to the room.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Not many people from the Order stay here anymore, but a couple of new aurors are staying with me. Shacklebolt insisted. You see, now I train young aurors to make sure they know what's coming. Misty! Hailey!" He called through the huge house.

Two teenage girls walked through the door leading to the kitchen. The first girl had chocolate skin. Her eyes were so dark you could hardly see the color. However, they were quite pretty. Her almost-black hair was short, but it suited her features. The second had ivory skin and vibrant green eyes. Her dark brown hair came to about waist-length and was tied back in a ponytail. Both of them were uniquely beautiful. When they spoke, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Serenity had trouble understanding them due to their accents.

"We're here. What is it?" The second one said.

Sirius noticed the trio plus one's confused looks and said, "Oh, you'll get used to the accent soon enough. This is Hailey Madison," He said gesturing to the lighter-skinned one. "And Misty Swann." He finished pointing at the dark girl.

The two girls smiled and said in unison, "Hi!"

At the questioning looks they sent Misty and Hailey, Misty said, "We're American. My hometown was in Ohio, but Hailey's was in Tennessee. We were in the order in Nevada headquarters, but Kingsley said we should come to get trained by Sirius."

Serenity stuck out her hand. "I'm Serenity Lupin, Sirius's goddaughter."

Sirius beamed at these words.

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter, Sirius's godson."

"Ron Weasley."

"Are they all staying?" Hailey asked.

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" Sirius shouted.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were deeply reminded of Christmas in fifth year. Serenity was just happy to fit in. Maybe this would be her happy ending.

AN: I like this chapter. Hailey is based on me, and Misty is based on Hedwig199. I would have called myself Serenity but…yeah. Well review please? They make me ever so happy!


	10. Chapter Ten

That morning during breakfast, someone knocked on the door. Serenity looked alarmed. By this time, she knew all about Grimmauld being unplottable. Sirius got up with a confused look on his face and answered the door cautiously. Serenity heard arguing voices and soon a blonde boy walked into the kitchen. "Potter, Weasel, Granger." It was Draco Malfoy.

-----

"How did he get here anyway?" Harry asked later on.

"Sirius said he followed us, but I don't see how he could have done." Ron said grumpily.

"But he's on our side now!" Hermione said relaxed.

"Oh, come on. You don't honestly believe that do you? I mean, he's Draco Malfoy!" Ron said loudly.

"Just because you've had some bad history doesn't mean he's evil." Hermione murmured.

"You're on his side, aren't you?" Harry said, dangerously lowering his voice.

"There are no sides to it! He's joined the order and you two just can't get over it! Leave him be and maybe you'll trust him better." Hermione insisted.

"I'm never going to trust him. He was a death eater. You know it, I know it, and Ron knows it too." Harry said, walking out of the room.

"He's really mad." Hermione whispered.

"And for a good reason. You're sticking up for our enemy. What is with you?" Ron grimaced and went to find Harry.

-----

Serenity and Misty were talking in Serenity's new room.

"You know he's hot." Misty said mischievously, referring to Draco.

"Yeah he is. But he was evil! Sirius said!" Serenity said stubbornly.

"The evil makes him hot, Serenity. You have a lot to learn. So I suppose you like a good guy?" Misty asked with a wink.

Serenity blushed and looked at everything else in the room besides Misty.

"Oh god, I was kidding. Who?" Misty asked excitedly.

"No one." Serenity said quietly, eyes darting around the room.

"Someone! Who? Please?" Misty almost shouted.

"Oh alright. If you must know it's…"

-----

Ron was aimlessly walking around the house when he saw Serenity. She was sitting in one of the empty living rooms. There was one lone sofa in the corner and she was curled up under a blanket. He walked in and watched her sleeping serenely.

Ron tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"God she's beautiful." He sighed.

A small grin flicked across Serenity's face and she whispered, "Thanks."

Ron blushed fiercely as Serenity opened her eyes and smiled.

"I-but-you-sleeping" He stuttered.

But Serenity silenced him.

"Just kiss me."

-----

Ron and Serenity were seen throughout that day in deserted hallways and rooms, either talking or kissing. This caused much gossip between Hailey and Misty. Hermione was grimacing the entire day and didn't talk to much of anyone. Sirius, however, was looking quite pleased. Harry and Sirius talked most of the day, forcing Hermione to seek out Draco.

"Draco?" She asked politely when she found him.

"Granger." He muttered, occupied with something.

"I want to call a truce. As far as I know, you're on our side and we can't be enemies while fighting together. Harry and Ron are stubborn as ever, but I want you to know that as long as we're both here, we're on the same side." Hermione said quickly.

Draco grinned slightly and got up from his chair.

He stuck out his hand and whispered, "Truce it is, then." And went back.

Hermione smiled at her attempt at friendship and went to do something else.

-----

Harry and Ron were both lying on their beds, thinking.

"So you two are a couple now?" Harry asked softly.

"I suppose. Hailey and Misty are already spreading the word?" Ron asked, dazed.

"Mate, there are six people in this house. How long do you think it's going to stay a secret?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"So Hermione already knows, huh?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I would guess so. She looked absolutely livid this morning after seeing you two." Harry muttered.

"Damn. Well I guess I better go find her then." Ron said, slowly getting up.

-----

Ron found Hermione in her room reading.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Ron asked quietly.

"Sure." Hermione replied dully.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked quickly.

"Of course I am. I'm not exactly sure why, but I am." Hermione said warily, setting down her book.

"Hermione, I gave you a chance. I gave you a chance a long time ago, and you didn't take it. Ever since nothing has been the same between us. Well now Serenity has that same chance, and she took it. I like her and she likes me. Why can't you just be happy?" Ron asked with a pained expression on his face.

"I don't know. I guess it's just because I'm never really sure if I made the right choice. You're right things haven't been the same. It's always awkward when it's just you and me. I appreciate that you and Serenity like each other, and I'm happy, I really am. But when it comes right down to it, I wanted you. Not so much anymore, but I wish I could go back and see the outcome if I said yes." Hermione said before closing the door and making Ron leave.

-----

Hailey and Misty were looking for Draco. "There he is!" Hailey hissed, leading Misty into a room.

"Hi." They said in unison, yet again. (AN: They're getting good at that.)

"Hello." He said with a frown.

"You know, you're kind of cute." Misty said.

"I know." Draco said with a smirk. (Of course)

Hailey coughed loudly to conceal the word narcissistic. Misty pouted.

"Oh, come on." Hailey said, pulling Misty's arm.

-----

Serenity was talking to Sirius. Ever since she had kissed Ron she was feeling amazingly happy.

"You and Ron?" Sirius asked, clearing the dishes from dinner.

Serenity blushed and nodded sheepishly. Sirius smiled.

"Good. I could tell he liked you." Sirius said pleasantly.

"Sirius, can I ask you a question?" Serenity asked suddenly serious. (No pun intended.)

"Ask away." Sirius said carelessly.

"Who was my mother?" Serenity quietly requested.

Sirius stopped gathering silverware and dropped a fork. Serenity picked it up and looked at him curiously.

"I…well I suppose I have to tell you some time." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Your mother was Nymphadora Tonks. She and Remus had gotten married two years before you came along and were always happy together. But when he tried to leave to protect them, Tonks got mad and insisted that she come too. Remus wouldn't allow it and tried to talk to her, but it didn't work. The last thing they ever said to each other was "Fine." Tonks was my cousin, of course." Sirius said weakly.

Serenity looked taken aback by this news and softly muttered, "She died, didn't she?"

Sirius got out a "Yes." And then blew his nose loudly.

"Thanks." Serenity said appreciatively, and walked out.

AN: It makes me so happy to finally get them together! But it also makes me sad writing about Tonks. The ironic thing is, Tonks was having trouble with Sirius's death. I think this is my longest chapter yet! It's four full word pages and a paragraph. I'll be sure to update soon! I did give you your wish, Hedwig, of flirting with Draco, but it was tiny. Sorry.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Serenity had grown quite fond of Misty and Hailey. They were now best friends and went everywhere together. Well, almost everywhere. There were still the times with Ron when she was alone. He was one of the sole causes of her happiness. Whenever she was with him, she felt totally alive. She felt overwhelmed whenever he approached her and her heart always raced when he touched her hand. Ron completed her and Serenity completed him. Ron was her counterpart and she was his. However you said it, it was beautiful. At this time they sat in Ron's room, Ron stroking Serenity's hair. Serenity had just told him about the news Sirius had given her.

"Wow, Ren." Ron said, using his nickname for her.

"I know. It's so sad. But they really loved each other, didn't they?" Serenity questioned quietly.

"They did. Ever since our sixth year." Ron said thoughtfully.

"What is all the 'year' stuff about? School?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Oh, I've never told you about Hogwarts?" Ron asked. Seeing Serenity shake her head, he told her all about the school.

"It sounds like a great place. I wish I could have gone." Serenity said sadly.

"Do you know if you're a witch?" He asked, suddenly realizing they had never mentioned it.

"I don't know. I'm a werewolf, does that mean I'm a witch?" Serenity asked, confused.

"I'm not sure. You might want to ask Sirius. I don't think you can have magical abilities and be a squib though. If you are a witch, you'll need a wand." Ron said simply.

"I suppose I do. Well then I'm going to talk to Sirius. See you in a bit." Serenity replied.

But before she left, she gave Ron a short but passionate kiss.

"Ron, I need you to…oh, right. Sorry…about…that…" Harry said awkwardly as he walked in on Serenity and Ron.

They both blushed furiously and Ron said, "What?"

"Oh-er- Sirius wants you in the kitchen. Sorry about that…again." Harry said sheepishly before walking off.

"Alright I guess I'm coming then." Ron said with a sigh.

"Cool. Come on." Serenity said, her face still red.

-----

"You might be a witch. We'll have to go to Diagon Alley. Olivander will know, I suppose." (AN: Yes, he was captured. But apparently he escaped and now he's selling wands again. Don't ask.) Sirius said.

"Diagon Alley?" Serenity asked with a confused look.

"Basically a Wizarding Bazaar. You can get just about anything and everything." Sirius stated.

"Wow! When can we go?" Serenity asked curiously.

"I guess you and Ron can go later today. I have to work with the girls on their animagus forms." Sirius said, bored.

"Animagus?" Serenity asked.

"Your animal form. Here, watch." Sirius said, turning into a big black dog.

Serenity's mouth hung agape until Sirius transformed back into a human.

"If I am a witch, can I learn to be an animagus?" Serenity asked pleadingly.

"I suppose. The girls need to work on their forms too. There's still the off chance they turn into flying goop instead of birds." Sirius said with a grimace.

"That's not true! Last week I did it perfectly, as well as this morning." Misty announced angrily.

"Fine then lets see you." Sirius said teasingly.

"Me too!" Hailey exclaimed, bouncing into the room.

They both concentrated and slowly turned into birds. Misty was a graceful black raven flying over Sirius's head and Hailey was a beautiful blue jay singing a sweet tune.

Sirius pouted and said, "Alright, alright. Turn back."

Misty looked defiant as she laughed.

"So there!" Hailey shouted.

"Yeah okay. You still need to work on them though." Sirius said, still pouting.

"Ren I'm going to find Harry. He might want to come." Ron said, making for the door.

"What about Hermione?" Serenity asked before he got there.

Misty and Hailey shared sad glances and said, "I don't think she'll want to come. She…er…she has some things to do." Hailey said, obviously lying.

"It's because of me isn't it?" Serenity asked quietly.

"Well, a little bit, I suppose." Misty started, but seeing the look on Serenity's face she continued, "Well I guess it's because of you and Ron if you want to get technical."

Serenity gave a weak smile and looked down.

"I'm gonna go find Harry then." Ron said awkwardly, and left.

Hailey and Misty just sort of tiptoed over to the door, leaving only Serenity and Sirius in the room.

"I love Hermione like another godchild, but don't let her happiness affect yours. Sometimes she's just…Hermione. You can't change that and you will never be able to, but leave her be when she's like this, otherwise you'll find some carefully placed hexes being set on you. And believe me, you do not want that to happen." Sirius said with a weak chuckle.

"I know. It's just that every time she even looks at me I feel guilty. I should probably let her cool down, I know, but I just can't live with that." Serenity said sadly.

"Just be happy. Your life should be lived by you, not by anyone else." Sirius said with a comforting smile.

Serenity smiled back and waited. Ron came back through the door with Harry in tow talking about quidditch.

"…And the Irish team is obviously better, I mean, with those brooms, even the Slytherin team could win the cup." Ron said.

Serenity hopped down off of the table and went to Harry and Ron.

"So we're going?" She asked eagerly.

"We're going." Ron said with a smile.

-----

When they got there, Serenity was amazed. Ron and Harry shared a grin at her shock to everything magical and followed her around while she bounced from shop to shop with her jaw dropped. When they finally arrived at Ollivander's, Ron stopped Serenity and said, "This is our stop."

Serenity squealed and walked in excitedly.

"Hello there, who do we have here?" Ollivander said quietly.

"Serenity Lupin, Mr. Ollivander. She needs a wand." Harry replied.

"Lupin, you say? Well we're a bit late aren't we? Did you go to school?" He asked.

"No sir. I stayed with a non-magical guardian under special circumstances." She said defiantly.

"Ah, I see. Well you'll need to test some wands then, won't you?" He asked before disappearing behind one of his many shelves.

Serenity heard Ron mumble, "He's mental." Before He returned with a box.

"Here you are. Try this one." He said softly, handing her the box.

Serenity waved it and she heard a low rumbling before he snatched the wand away.

"Right well, we know it's not that one." He mumbled before grabbing another box.

This happened at least fifteen times before he started looking flustered.

"Here." He said weakly, brandishing yet another wand.

Serenity waved it and brilliant purple sparks flew out. Harry and Ron smiled as Ollivander's face lit up.

"13 inches, Redwood, a single hair of a unicorn tail and the whisker of a kneazle." He said brightly.

"Use it well, Ms. Lupin, and good things can come out of it." He finished mysteriously.

Serenity looked ecstatic. She was bouncing up and down and squealing chanting, "I get to do magic! I get to do magic!" Over and over again.

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron put a hand on her shoulder to stop the bouncing.

"Right. I need to get some more quills. Ron, do you know if Lupin left her any money in Gringotts? (AN: I think I might have spelled that wrong. Sorry if I did.)" Harry asked.

"Probably. I guess we'll go there. Meet you in Flourish and Blotts, I need a book." Ron replied.

Ron and Serenity set off towards the Wizarding bank and Harry went the opposite way. Harry had felt awful for the past few days. Something was just…missing. His heart felt empty. As he walked deep in thought about this, he ran into someone.

"Oh sorry." He said quickly.

"It's fine." She replied quietly.

Something about the woman's voice made him look up. What he saw shocked him. The woman had waist-length red hair and striking blue eyes. He noticed his jaw was hanging and quickly closed his mouth when she looked at him funny.

"I…I feel like I know you from somewhere." She said with a confused look.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry mumbled.

But Harry knew exactly who she was. This was Ginny Weasley seventeen years in the future.

AN: I'll explain the 'in the future' thing in a bit. Aren't Ron and Serenty SO cute together! I hope Harry feels better though...


	12. Chapter Twelve

"But how did she not recognize you? I mean, the scar!" Ron said, dumbfounded, in Flourish and Blotts.

"I don't know, my hair's grown a bit and now it's past my scar so…" Harry replied.

Serenity was looking at all the books when she heard what Ron said.

"Maybe she just wasn't looking close enough." She said, her eyes still scanning book titles.

Harry and Ron looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"What? Don't think I'm not paying attention." Serenity said, glancing up.

"Right, well, that might have been it. I don't know. All I know is that…she was…" But seeing the look Ron gave him, he stopped.

"Does she look like Ron, but with darker hair and brighter eyes?" Serenity asked, reading a passage from _A guide to basic transfiguration_.

"Yeah, she looks a bit like me I suppose. We have the same nose." Ron mumbled.

"I saw her outside when we were going to Ollivander's. She's really pretty. Harry, were you going out with her?" Serenity asked dreamily, reminding Harry and Ron of Luna Lovegood.

"Er…yeah. Sixth year. How did you know?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I could tell, I guess." Serenity said, her face hidden behind _Witch Weekly_.

But something told Serenity this wasn't quite true. She had known, but how?

-----

Draco felt left out at Grimmauld Place. Besides Granger on his first day, no one was exactly rolling out the red carpet. He knew basically everyone in the house, but no one really talked to him. There was Misty and Hailey, in their own little group, The Golden Trio, Sirius, and Serenity. Misty was cute, but he had his eye on someone else. Someone unlikely, but someone else. Of course Potter and Weasel still believed he was evil. Would they ever believe that he was _never _evil in the first place? Between his father's expectations and his mother's pushes in the wrong direction, he really had no choice. When he was officially accepted into the death eaters, Draco knew he didn't want to be there. He knew it was the wrong side and he knew that he was in too deep. But still he plucked up the courage and went along with it for a while. After figuring out how to get the vanishing cabinets to work, he got cocky. Life seemed to be getting better until that fateful night. The night when all of his training would pay off and Dumbledore would finally be gone. Many things happened that night, but Dumbledore dying was not one of them. After he had escaped with Snape, Dumbledore tracked him down and offered him hiding. Of course he took it. Once again, he was in too deep and he knew that if he didn't go soon, Voldemort would surely kill him. So he followed the trio into the future. All Draco knew about this was that they were looking for Lupin. He got lost in the endless forest after they had met Serenity, completely oblivious to Draco following them. He knew all about Serenity's transformation, but none of them saw him slink by in the chaos that night. He arrived in London about two hours after them, but stayed in a hotel for the night. He didn't want to look homeless when he arrived there, even if it was an ex-convict, teen girls, and the trio. To him life looked hopeless, but he was about to see a whole new perspective.

-----

Hermione spent most of her time in her room. Ron and Serenity were out of her thoughts recently, as she had been thinking about Malfoy. _Did he really follow us? If he did, then how? How did he manage to escape our notice? Does he know about Serenity being a werewolf? _But through all of these questions running through her head, the clearest one was, _is he as horrible l as we think he is? _

-----

Serenity was thinking hard when they got back from Diagon Alley. She didn't read his mind, that wasn't possible. But then again, last week she wouldn't have believed if someone had told her she had a godfather. Hailey and Misty came through the door.

"Hola chica. How was Diagon Alley? Get a wand?" Hailey asked curiously.

"Yeah." Serenity said distractedly, gesturing towards the box, which contained her wand.

"Why so glum?" Misty asked looking Serenity in the eyes.

Serenity explained what happened at Flourish and Blotts. Hailey looked confused and Misty was deep in thought.

"Maybe you should ask Sirius about this. I mean, wouldn't he know the most about it?" Hailey asked, still a vacant expression on her face.

"I suppose. It was so weird though. I didn't read his mind, but I sort of just knew it." Serenity said, trying to work out possibilities.

"I think I read something about this. Come on, follow me." Misty said with a determined look.

-----

"I…I don't know where she is." Said a man's voice.

"Don't know? Oh, but you must. No matter. If you won't tell us willingly, I suppose I'll have to…force you." Said a menacing hissing voice.

"Wormtail, take this revolting halfblood to the dungeon. Oh, and don't go easy on him." The same voice said, the dark pleasure evident in his tone.

The man whimpered as Wormtail retrieved him from the floor.

"Oh don't worry werewolf, you'll still be alive," The horrible hissing voice said.

"But barely." He finished evilly.

-----

All of the sudden Harry's scar burned.

Without realizing it, he said aloud, "Something bad."

Ron looked at him oddly, but finally glancing up to his hand (which was furiously rubbing his scar) and to his face, he let out a sigh of recognition.

"A valuable source of information has been lost and…he's angry." Harry muttered madly.

Ron looked scared for a moment. Even though Harry was now a trained Occlumens, he still got flashes of his mood when something awful happened. Whenever one of these irregular events took place Ron and Hermione were rather frightened.

"A valuable source of…?" Ron asked absentmindedly.

"Information, yeah. Sorry about that. Just a bit paranoid, that's all." Harry mumbled worriedly.

"Alright." Ron replied softly.

-----

Misty was leading Hailey and Serenity in and out of hallways, sometimes backtracking to make sure they were going the right way.

"In my first week here I was really interested in dark magic. I knew the Blacks were just about as dark as you got, so I explored a bit. I found this room. Here, watch." Misty said excitedly.

She stepped forward once and back twice and a door appeared.

"It's sort of like the wall between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley." She explained as she opened the door cautiously.

Serenity felt her jaw drop as the gap became wider. Inside was a massive library. Serenity immediately rushed in and gaped at the book titles. Some of them dated back to the 1700s.

"Here it is!" Misty said brightly.

The book she had picked out was huge. The pages were tattered and the title was _Magical Prophecies. _Serenity wondered about the title as Misty hurriedly flipped through the yellowing pages.

"Ah, here we are." Misty said contentedly and began to read.

_"About a hundred or so years ago, a most unusual prediction was made by none other than the great Cassandra Trelawney. She explains that her vision is of three girls. A special bond connects them. The first girl has the gift of know, a power to get wanted information effortlessly. The second has the gift of wisdom, working out problems or dilemmas easily. The third is granted the gift of fiction, able to enter dreams and understand the inner workings of a brain. It is prophesized that the girls regain their birth powers at the age of eighteen, able to defeat even the darkest of wizards when working hand in hand. They may face their downfall only when touching, otherwise unbeatable. Their powers may be used for good, but can become very dark if pushed the wrong way."_ Misty finished mysteriously. 

Serenity looked horrified, but Hailey swiped the book out of Misty's hands and began flipping through pages eagerly.

"So you think I'm one of the three?" Serenity asked quietly.

"No, I think we are the three."

AN: Mysterious enough for you? I know Hedwig is jumping for joy about now. Why? Because Malfoy said she was cute. By the way, I promised you Hedwig, that I would put some of a certain pairing in. Well, it's there, see if the rest of you can figure it out… : )


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"We...? We're the…?" Serenity said, sounding dazed and scared.

"Well do you have any other explanation?" Misty asked sarcastically.

"Well, no, but really. Do you guys have powers?" Serenity asked, still in a dazed voice.

"How do you think I riddled this out? Or knew how to open the door?" Mist asked, now annoyed.

"Misty and I turned eighteen last year. We've been experiencing the same things you have for almost ten months. I always know when something's wrong with anyone, or if anyone is upset. I can see your mood. That's why we're a team. I find problems and Misty fixes them. Clever, isn't it?" Hailey asked confidently.

"Yeah it is. I never would have guessed. Does Sirius know?" Serenity asked sounding impressed.

"No and yes. He knows we have the powers, but he doesn't know the explanation behind them." Misty said with a sigh.

"I just now noticed how close you two really are. You never leave each other's presence. Do you think that's smart?" Serenity asked curiously.

"We can only die with all three of us around and physically touching. So no, we haven't really worried about safety. Now that you're here though, we do." Hailey explained.

"Oh. Wow, that bites." Serenity said miserably.

"Not so much. Hey we never told her our story." Hailey said with a grin.

"Oh yeah. Want to hear it?" Misty asked, also smiling.

"Sure." Serenity said, anticipating a good tale.

Misty _accio_'d a pensieve into her lap and carefully prodded around in it with her wand.

"Here it is." Misty said happily before pulling the other two in.

_Misty walked into the orphanage where she saw a small girl eagerly observing a turtle. "Well this is boring." She said before taking it and putting it back into a tank nearby. "Um, hi. My name is Misty Swann. I'm ten years old." Misty said timidly. "Cool. I'm Hailey Madison, also ten. Welcome to Nevada! I moved here from Tennessee with my mom. " The girl said with a wide grin and a southern accent. "Cool. I'm from Ohio. I moved here because of my parent's divorce. Where do I go?" Misty asked a little less quietly. "Oh, right, come with me." Hailey said defiantly, taking confident steps towards the dorm advisor's office. Misty followed almost as confidently._

_"Ms. Miriam? Misty Swann! She needs dorm placement. Might I suggest 56E?" Hailey asked a middle-aged woman with graying brown hair._

_"You know there are already too many of you in there Hailey. You abduct every new girl. I think 34A should do it." The woman, apparently named Ms. Miriam, answered._

_"Come on, please? Can't we just move someone else? Samantha perhaps? You know how much of a b-" Hailey started before abruptly stopping._

_"I'll ignore that this time, Hailey. I suppose I can try moving Samantha. Very well, go on. Go on! Show her to her dorm." Ms. Miriam said exasperatedly._

_Hailey and Misty smiled from ear to ear as they skipped off to their dorm._

The memory stopped and they exited the pensieve.

"After our year-and-a-half of orphanage friendship, we both received Hogwarts letters and got into Ravenclaw together. We've been friends for eighteen years now, and we still have a very strong bond. Amazing, isn't it?" Hailey said happily.

"Why were you guys in the orphanage?" Serenity asked sadly.

"My mom was a workaholic. Sounds silly, but it's true. She worked six jobs. We had barely enough money to get us through life and I was left at home with my younger brother most of the time. He was only three and could cause a lot of trouble in a few hours. One day he decided it would be fun to set a salamander on fire. When the police came they contacted social workers." Hailey explained softly.

Serenity looked as if she was arguing with herself for a moment before asking, "What…what happened to your brother?"

"He was killed by a drunk driver two years after we got to the orphanage. My mom wasn't even at his funeral." Hailey replied in a whisper.

"No parent should live longer then their child. Nor should a parent live a shorter life than their child. Wouldn't life be easier if no one had to die?" Misty asked rhetorically, rubbing Hailey's back

Serenity nodded with a grim smile.

"My mom was the drunk driver. She ended up getting herself killed on her way to visit the orphanage. The sad part of it all was that my dad was with her. Their funerals were on different days if you can imagine it." Misty looked teary-eyed as Hailey gave her a hug.

Serenity had always felt bad for herself because of having to stay with Rita, but hearing this made her never want to pity herself again.

"I know these are hard questions to answer, but who took you in?" Serenity asked quietly.

At this both of them grinned.

"On our fourteenth birthday a man came along saying he wanted two teenage girls. Ms. Miriam, being the awesome dorm advisor that she is, recommended us to him. The man turned out to be Kinsley Shacklebolt. Living with him was a constant adventure. " Misty replied brightly.

"I think she just wanted to get rid of us on account of all we did. We were the joined at the hip and always had another trick up our sleeve." Hailey said, looking pleased.

Serenity laughed. These girls were some of the nicest she had ever met, but with such awful histories. It just goes to show that it's the future that matters, not the past.

-----

"Hey Sirius, have you seen Ren around here?" Ron asked lazily.

"Nah. She went with Hailey and Misty into the depths of this house. Why?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No reason. Just wanted to talk to her." Ron said sheepishly.

Sirius smiled mischievously.

"Mmhmm." He said with the grin still on his face.

"Right." Ron said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sirius said, abandoning his Daily Prophet.

"I miss the family. Did they know we were coming?" Ron asked sadly.

"I suppose. I think Dumbledore told them. We could contact them." Sirius suggested.

Ron's face brightened at this.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly

Sirius smiled at his actions and called his owl. He quickly scribbled down a letter and tied it to his owl.

Ron looked pleased and went to go find Serenity.

-----

Hermione was walking from empty room to empty room. She was looking for Misty and Hailey to ask them their opinion on Draco. She was so furiously searching that she didn't notice bumping into someone.

"Oh, er, sorry." She said to Draco before moving the other way.

Unfortunately he went the same way and they collided again.

This happened four times before he said with a smile, "Here, go to the right."

Hermione was surprised. This was not a smirk, or a small grin, but a sincere smile. One of those smiles that rarely appeared and even more rarely was seen. She smiled back and went to the right.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

But something strange happened. Hermione's heart raced and her palms got sweaty. She subconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear in a flustered manner. Hermione noticed that neither of them were moving, but staying exactly as they were. Draco opened his mouth a fraction of an inch as if about to say something, but quickly closed it again.

"So, er, I'll just be seeing-" Hermione muttered finally, but was cut off by Draco grabbing her wrist.

With a determined look he leaned in to her.

"Hermione, it's different here. There's no blood separation, no Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry, no rules. Why are you fighting something you want to happen?" And with this he got closer and kissed her.

Sirius was walking past, also looking for the girls, when he saw Draco and Hermione. He smiled to himself.

"Ah, young love." He murmured before setting off again.

-----

Ron and Sirius were furiously searching the house when they saw the three girls exiting a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere. They were bickering about which was a better use of escape, apparition or animaguses.

Sirius and Ron's mouths both opened and closed like a fish out of water before they noticed the two.

"Hi Ron! Hi Sirius!" Serenity said brightly.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked in a very confused manner.

Serenity giggled at this but immediately stopped.

"Oh, er, nothing?" Misty tried, seeing Sirius's glance.

"Something." Sirius said before going to where the door was.

He felt along the entire stonewall. Nothing. Absolutely nothing could be found.

"How did you open this?" He demanded.

Misty with her head bent to the floor came up and entered the series of steps. Once again the door appeared and Sirius looked inside.

"Never are you to come here again. You don't understand my family, Misty, and you very well could have met your fate in there!" Sirius was almost shouting at this point.

"Nothing is going to hurt us in there! It's a freaking library! We were just looking for some information on…" Hailey looked horrified at her revealing.

Hailey mouthed 'I'm sorry!' silently as she glanced from Sirius to Serenity.

"Yes?" Sirius growled.

"We were looking at magical prophecies." Serenity sighed.

"You were what?" Sirius asked wildly.

"We know all about it, Sirius. You don't have to pretend anymore." Hailey said sadly.

"Well I knew it was you two, of course, since you told me about your powers. But who…?" Sirius started to ask before looking to Serenity and back to the other two.

Through all of this Ron was looking very confused.

"WOULD ANYONE MIND TELLING ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He shouted, getting frustrated.

Serenity went over to him and whispered the story into his ear while Sirius stared open-mouthed at Hailey and Misty. Soon it was Ron's turn to be open-mouthed, however, so the two men sat down on the floor, trying to process the information.

"Wisdom, fiction, and know. The three powers of three girls. Who knew that you would be the three girls?" Sirius muttered.

"I knew." Misty announced miserably.

Sirius grinned.

"Of course you did, who was I kidding?" Sirius chidingly asked.

Ron finally closed his mouth and smiled.

"I can't believe you figured this all out!" Ron said happily before Sirius's owl swooped in from a nearby window.

"It's my mum!" Ron shouted giddily.

"So it is." Sirius said pleasantly before retrieving the letter.

"Well I have the solution to your Ginny situation. Yes, Dumbledore did contact them, but they weren't expecting you so soon. Or, late, for that matter. But there is good news! Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and of course your parents all invited themselves over for our upcoming holiday!" Sirius announced happily.

Ron's face lit up with a wide grin.

"Your family?" Serenity asked, giggling from Ron bouncing about.

Ron nodded furiously and went back to bouncing.

By now all of them were laughing and kidding.

-----

Harry's meeting with Ginny disgruntled him. All of this time she was the thing he was missing. Harry was going to tell his feelings to Sirius, but he walked in upon something more interesting. He had just walked into Hermione's room when he saw Draco and Hermione kissing passionately by her fireplace. His eyes widened and his jaw practically fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Harry screamed to Hermione and Draco, now pulling apart from each other.

"Oh, Harry! You see…" But Harry was out of the room before she could explain.

AN: VERY long chapter, my friends. Finally a little D/HR action for my dearest Hedwig! Also, a prophecy is revealed, a dark lord vanquished, and...slaps herself. I sound like a movie trailer! Pleas read and review, it makes me so Happy!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"You don't understand!" Hermione exclaimed angrily to Harry and Ron for the millionth time.

"I understand perfectly, Hermione." Harry replied coldly.

"He's not evil. He's joined the Order and you just can't deal with it. I like him, and…and he likes me. Why can't you just be happy?" Hermione asked, mimicking Ron's words.

"Because no matter how long he will be in the order, I will never trust him. You shouldn't either. Look at these past few years. He tried to kill Dumbledore, Hermione. These are pure facts. You just can't face them!" Harry spat at her.

Ron was standing farther back than Harry, a dark look on his face. Until now he had been silent.

"Hermione, I understand. But you know we can't trust him. Not after Hogwarts." He said sadly.

"Yes, you can! It's called a second chance!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking with rage.

"Dumbledore gave Snape a second chance, look what came out of it!" Harry snarled.

"Fine! Be angry! See if I care." She said, shaking with rage as she walked out the door.

-----

Hailey and Misty were eagerly awaiting the next week. After all, that's when Ron's family would be coming.

"You know, Ron's pretty cute. I bet his brothers are, too." Hailey said mischievously.

"I know!" Misty exclaimed excitedly.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Ron asked, his ears red, coming through the kitchen door.

"Oh no, Hermione and Draco?" Hailey asked sympathetically, getting up and starting to make tea.

"Yeah." Ron sighed.

"Oh just leave them alone. They're cute together." Misty said innocently, grabbing a cup of tea.

"It's a lot less simple than that. We were enemies at school. Arch enemies. He tried to kill Dumbledore." Ron explained sadly.

"We know, it was in the papers. I truly believe that he's switched sides, though. If you saw he and Hermione together, you'd understand." Hailey said smiling.

Hailey gave herself and Ron a cup of tea and they sat there, quietly sipping, for a few minutes before Ron said, "Really?"

"Yes." Hailey and Misty said in unison with grins.

Ron grinned too and walked out, probably off to find Hermione.

-----

Sirius was putting up a huge Christmas tree in the living room when Serenity came in.

"Hi Sirius. Can I help?" Serenity asked pleasantly.

"Sure." Sirius said smiling.

Serenity could hear Harry and Hermione arguing upstairs. She thought that Hermione and Draco were indeed a cute couple, but that Harry had a good reason to not trust him. It made Serenity sad to think of all the confusion Hermione must have been going through. She was lucky to find Ron so easily.

Sirius noticed her sudden halt of putting lights on the tree and said, "Don't worry, they'll work it out."

Serenity smiled. She listened for a moment and heard Harry scream something. His was louder than usual and she was pretty sure she heard him say, "HE'S AN EVIL BASTARD, HERMIONE!" before she strung another strand of white Christmas lights on.

"They'll work it out." Sirius repeated, looking her in the eyes.

Serenity wasn't sure she believed him, but why question it?

-----

(AN: Lets just skip forward a week here. Harry and Hermione are still fighting. Ron made up with Hermione, but still doesn't fully trust Draco.)

Misty, Hailey, and Serenity were all in Serenity's room getting their make-up on and their clothes picked out.

"Hey Hailey! Try a red shirt, it'll look good with your hair." Misty called through the avalanche of clothes pouring out of Serenity's closet.

"Thanks!" She called back, ceasing the clothes storm.

Serenity picked out a dark-blue tee shirt with her favorite pair of faded jeans. Misty ended up wearing camouflage pants with a black tee shirt and Hailey put on the red tee shirt Misty had recommended with dark brown corduroys.

"They'll be here in an hour or so, you don't need to do this now!" Ron said walking through the door.

"And in an hour or so when they get here, we'll be done." Hailey said exasperatedly, reaching for the curling iron.

Ron mumbled, "Women." Quietly before disappearing down the hall.

-----

Draco and Hermione were talking quietly in Hermione's room. He had been explaining what had REALLY happened 'that night' (as they called it) when Ron walked in awkwardly.

"Um, Hermione, Misty wants you down the hall." He said quietly.

Ron stayed rooted to the spot while Hermione went to Serenity's room.

"Weasley." Draco said without the usual edgy tone in his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about Harry, but he makes a point." Ron said quickly, trying to get it out of the way.

"Ah yes, Potter. He _has_ been rather nasty lately, hasn't he?" Draco asked coolly, sitting up on Hermione's bed.

"All I'm saying is that if you want us to trust you, prove it." Ron said daringly.

"I will, don't worry." Draco said with a small smirk.

"You really care about her, don't you?" He asked quietly, the smirk getting smaller.

"Of course." Ron replied, his face blank.

But before he walked out again, he turned back and said, "If you hurt her you'll find yourself fearing for your life." Rather softly and went to the kitchen.

-----

Harry had been locked away in Buckbeak's old room for almost two days now. The fact that Hermione wouldn't believe him no matter how much he argued worried him.

' _Harry, they'll know you're right in the end.' _A small voice in his head (that deeply resembled Ginny) said.

But a bigger one came in and argued, **_'But it's Draco Malfoy! She should know that I'm right NOW.' _**This one sounded more like himself.

Harry looked at his watch and reminded himself that the Weasleys would be here in about half-an-hour. With that he went to take a shower and change.

-----

When the loud doorbell echoed through the house noting the Weasleys' arrival, Misty and Hailey were making last minute changes to their hair, Serenity was looking for a bracelet, Ron was putting an ornament onto the tree, Harry was sitting on the couch moodily, and Hermione and Draco were drinking coffee in the kitchen. But when they heard the bell, everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly made it to the front door.

"Merry Christmas Molly!" Sirius said happily as he opened the door.

"Oh merry Christmas to you too!" Mrs. Weasley said with a hug.

Hailey cleared her throat loudly and Sirius said, "Oh, yes, meet our guests!"

But before Mrs. Weasley could, the others came piling in.

(AN: I really couldn't think of any other way to make it make sense other than to have everyone be the same age as they were before. Ginny sort of grew up from her 16 year old self, yes, but every one else is the same. I'm truly sorry because this sort of ruins it. Please keep reading.)

Fred and George came in first in bright red and green Christmas sweaters.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Fred and George said merrily.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron said brightly, giving his brothers a hug.

Bill and Charlie came in next, Bill wearing his usual attire, Charlie wearing his hand-knit jumper. Ron hugged these two, too. Last to come in was Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Sirius, Ron, Harry, Hermione…ah, forget it. Merry Christmas." He said happily, joining Ron and Charlie's hug.

"Hello, I'm Misty Swann. Auror." Misty said, sticking out her arm.

"Hailey Madison. Also an Auror." Hailey said, also putting her hand out to be shaken.

"Hi, I'm Serenity Lupin." Serenity said with a cheery smile.

Everyone shook hands and the Weasleys introduced themselves.

"Fred, George." The two said in unison.

"Bill." Bill said happily.

"Charlie." Charlie said with bright eyes and a grin.

"I'm Molly, this is Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said, beside herself.

"Well now that we're all friendly, anyone want butterbeer?" Sirius asked joyfully.

-----

Hours later when dinner was over and everyone was full, there were many conversations around the table. Fred and George were talking to Misty and Hailey about their business, Bill and Harry were having a talk about the tight security at Gringotts, Charlie was telling Serenity about dragons, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were discussing the efficiency of different household cleaning spells, Mr. Weasley was having a chat about the Ministry to Sirius and Ron was talking to Draco awkwardly.

"Ron, I'm t-t-tired. I'm going up to bed, do you mind?" Serenity said with a shaking yawn.

"Nah. Here, I'll take you." Ron said, abandoning his conversation with Draco and taking her upstairs.

Hailey and Misty shared looks while the Weasleys seemed confused. Mrs. Weasley caught on first.

"That's cute." She said smiling.

By now the rest of them had gotten it, too and were smiling.

"Ahem, we need…to go…do…some things…Misty, Hailey, would you like to join us?" Fred said quickly, offering his hand to Misty.

Hailey giggled and Misty took his hand.

"Yes, we would."

They got up and left the room, no doubt off to get their extendable ears.

Upstairs

"Thanks Ron, that was sweet." Serenity said happily outside her bedroom door.

"No problem." Ron said sheepishly.

"You family is really nice." Serenity said.

"Thanks." Ron said quietly.

"Good night, Ron." Serenity said, kissing Ron on the cheek.

"Night Ren." Ron said, but before he went back downstairs he pulled Serenity into a kiss.

"Hey want to stay with me for a while?" Serenity asked into Ron's shoulder.

"Love to." He replied quietly.

Downstairs

Fred and George were stifling laughter when they heard Serenity and Ron's conversation. Misty had a dreamy look on her face and was cooing at random moments. Misty looked happy, but otherwise bored.

"This…is so…good!" George said, holding back fits of laughter.

Hailey playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Oh, don't be mean! They're so cute together." Hailey said, the dreamy look coming back.

"See, we hear this every day. It gets boring. But…" Misty started with a mischievous grin.

"Draco and Hermione are always a mystery to me." She finished, still with the grin.

Fred and George's mouths fell open. They dropped the extendable ears.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? With Malfoy? Together? Is this a joke?" Fred was looking very confused when he asked this.

"Nope." Hailey replied.

"Oh that's it…Fred, let's go." But Fred was already heading for the stairs when George said this.

"No! You're acting like Harry!" Misty and Hailey both blocked the stairway.

"Who's acting like me?" Harry asked, coming from the kitchen.

Misty groaned.

"We are apparently. Tell me, is Malfoy hurting Hermione in any way?" Fred asked nastily to Harry.

"Probably." Harry spat.

"Oh for the love of… Listen! All of you! Hermione likes Draco, Draco likes Hermione. Can't you just get over it already? Just let them be, there isn't enough love in the world to squash it out." Misty said impatiently.

Fred and George looked at each other before mumbling, "Sorry."

Harry, however, did not say anything. He just glared at the twins and went upstairs.

"What's his problem?" George asked, sitting down next to Hailey.

"He and Hermione have been fighting for about a week about this." Hailey sighed.

"I would be too. They're really together?" Fred asked again, sitting next to Misty.

"Yeah. And they're really good for each other." Misty said.

Fred and George smiled. "That's good." George said.

-----

Ron and Serenity were cuddled up on Serenity's bed, Ron stroking Serenity's hair.

"This is nice." Serenity said quietly.

Ron nodded.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Serenity whispered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"That I'm getting whisked away by three heroes and taken to my Godfather's house. I keep on thinking that I'll wake up one morning back in Rita's condo." Serenity said with a small grin.

"I hope not."

AN: Lots of crazy stuff happened. Including some romances…. MUAHAHAHA! Oh, by the way, this is an updated version and I fixed my 'let them be' thing for Hedwig.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

AN: Our main characters are getting cocky, so I've decided to take a small break from the plot. I am having a major writer's block and maybe this will help. These are our other romances. The REAL story should come back shortly after this. By the way, Hedwig especially, go back to chapter nine and look at the descriptions for both of the girls. I _tweaked_ them a bit.

Fred was feeling flustered as he recently had. Something just made him more self-conscious. He knew what it was, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He was sitting in the old room he called home for the few months he was previously here. It seemed nice to have everyone together. Despite all of his jokes and teases, he felt happy for Ron and Serenity. True, he did always picture Ron and Hermione, but Serenity completed Ron and Draco completed Hermione. They made it look so simple. So simple to fall in love. No matter how much Ron denied it, they all knew he was in love. He decided to go find George. No sooner did he walk outside then he saw Misty.

"Hey." She said airily.

"Hey." He replied.

"Looking for George?" Se asked, leaning up against the wall.

Fred suddenly felt the urge to stay.

"Sort of." Fred said with a small grin.

"Sort of? That's not a very good answer." She said acting mock confused.

"Who are you to criticize me?" Fred asked, pretending to be angry.

Misty laughed. Fred's stomach gave a lurch.

'_That laugh' _he thought, his stomach giving another lurch.

When she laughed her nose crinkled and her eyes glinted. Fred gave a lopsided grin. This made Misty laugh harder. Soon enough both of them had tears in their eyes, rolling on the floor, laughing at nonexistent jokes.

"What on earth is so funny?" George asked, turning the corner.

"I-I d-d-don't know!" Misty exclaimed, holding her sides.

George gave them a questioning look before heading in the other direction.

Both of them were calmed down by now and sitting against the wall in blissful silence.

"Why were we even laughing?" Misty asked with a grin.

"You need a reason for being sad, but not for being happy." He said softly, putting his hand in hers.

Misty smiled and Fred's stomach gave a leap. She sat up, getting ready to leave, when Misty suddenly turned around and kissed him on the cheek. Fred felt his face getting hot and all he could do was stutter. Misty smiled her brilliant smile and left him sitting there, all the while stuttering madly.

---------

Hailey was forever on George's mind. Her sparkling green eyes. The way when she laughed, her eyes closed. How she managed to look beautiful even when she was just carelessly eating breakfast. How she walked. How she talked. His thoughts were littered with moments she had simply walked past him. As George made his way to the kitchen, he saw Hailey skipping down the hall, humming an upbeat tune, with her eyes closed.

"Nuargh!" She exclaimed as George picked her up and moved her out of his path just in time.

"Oh, er, thanks." Hailey said awkwardly.

George nodded, perplexed by her.

"Sorry about that. I was just…really happy." Hailey finished with a beaming smile.

George gave a stupid grin and mentally kicked himself for making that particular face.

Hailey giggled before kissing him quickly on the lips and winking. When she made to leave, he turned her around and kissed her gently. Hailey was still for a moment before responding and kissing back. She smiled against the kiss after a while and broke it.

"See you later." She said brightly.

---------

Draco and Hermione were the most unexpected couple anyone could think of. Fire and ice, Gryffindor and Slytherin, lioness and serpent. However they fitted together perfectly. He was the missing piece to her puzzle. They hardly ever argued and were always happy in each other's presence. Sometimes he was still the arrogant, narcissistic Malfoy she knew at school, but she still got on fine with him like always. Life seemed perfect to both of them, and no one could tell them otherwise.

"Draco?" Hermione asked one night

"Yes, love?" Draco replied, sticking his head out of the bathroom.

"Don't you ever worry about what's going to happen in the future?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"All you can do is live your life. What happens happens." Draco said simply, giving her a quick kiss.

"What happens happens." She repeated worriedly.

"What are you worried about?" He asked instantly, sensing her fear.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing to get upset about. Just…nothing." She said, totally unconvincingly.

"Something." He said, looking her right in the eyes.

"I'm just upset about Harry. He…he won't talk to me. I mean, what if something awful happens? What if we never make up? I couldn't live with that. The stress of all this is getting to me." She said hysterically.

Draco smiled at her antics.

"What? What's so funny? Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked wildly.

"Nothing. Here, just relax." He said calmly.

Hermione nodded and sighed deeply when she stretched out on her bed.

"I'm sorry. Its just…Harry is one of my best friends. I can't stand with him not talking to me." Hermione said quietly.

"I know, love, I know." Draco said comfortingly.

"Thank you so much." Hermione whispered.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"For being here when I need you. For comforting me. For…everything." She stated, looking right into his blue eyes.

Hermione had once thought his eyes to be a steel gray, showing no emotion. How wrong she was. They showed everything. They were a soft blue, comforting and inviting. They made Hermione feel like home. And that was enough for anyone to fall in love with.

---------

(AN: Okay, sorry for the sudden outburst of plot, but I had an idea.)

Serenity awoke in a cold sweat. She tried to remember what it was that made her so scared. She had had a dream…about a man…torturing a horrible creature…a huge…dog-looking…thing. Something that eerily resembled a _werewolf._ Suddenly the panicked reality hit her. Serenity heard a box topple over outside her door and hiss of, "_Dammit!" _

Hailey and Misty opened the door, Hailey looking frightened, Misty looking confused.

"What the hell?" Serenity asked, totally dazed.

"Fiction. I saw it all. What was it? Do you know?" Hailey asked, almost screaming, in a flustered, panic-stricken voice.

"I…oh. Right. No, I don't. I think it was…a werewolf." Serenity said, shuddering.

"I know it was a werewolf! I mean the other…oh dear lord." Hailey said under her breath.

"What?" Misty asked.

"That was Voldemort, Serenity. Voldemort." Hailey said, sounding more afraid than ever.

But at the exact moment, someone else burst through the door.

"I heard shouting. What on earth is going on?" Ron asked, his hair tousled, in Chudley Cannons pajamas.

Serenity giggled at his appearance briefly before remembering the seriousness of the situation.

"Dream…Voldemort…werewolf…" Serenity mumbled, very confused and exhausted.

"Oh my god. Misty, Hailey, go get Harry. No matter what he says, bring him here. I don't care if he's bloody naked, bring him here." Ron said, a sudden note of confidence entering his voice.

Misty saluted and they ran off. Serenity began sobbing into Ron's shoulder.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay." Ron said comfortingly.

"That was horrible. Horrible." Serenity said, sobbing harder.

"It's alright, everything's fine now." Ron said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I never want to see anything like this again…never. It felt like I was really there. It was…I was…it was _awful_." Serenity said, calming down.

Ron hugged her and handed her a tissue.

"Here. Don't worry Harry can help. He experiences the same things. It will all be fine don't worry." Ron whispered into her ear.

Misty, Hailey, Harry (in his boxers), Sirius, Draco (also in his boxers), and Hermione all walked through the door.

"Well, we got Harry." Hailey said in a disgruntled voice.

"Sirius heard us screaming at Harry, who started screaming at us to stop screaming, which woke up Draco, waking up Hermione." Misty explained exasperatedly.

Ron looked confused for a moment before asking angrily, "What was Draco, in his boxers, doing in Hermione's room?"

"Focus!" Misty said, hitting him on the forehead.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius asked in a very confused voice.

"I…no. Someone else…Hailey." Serenity said before lying back into Ron's arms.

As Hailey explained, the looks of horror were harder and harder to hide from Serenity.

When she was finished, only Harry spoke.

"Well that settles it. You have to learn occlumency."

AN: I quite like this chapter, and have a feeling Hedwig will too…Hehe…I hope you got inspired to review! Please?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Occlu-who-huh?" Serenity asked.

"Occlumency." Harry replied simply.

"And what is this?" Serenity asked, now feeling wide-awake.

"Learning how to close your mind to people like Voldemort. People who will manipulate your thoughts to use against you." Ron said to her quietly.

Serenity looked miserable.

"I think you should just leave her alone for now. After all, this is a lot to digest." Sirius said, also looking miserable.

Serenity nodded in response as they all piled out. Fred and George gave Serenity sympathetic looks before leaving with Hailey and Misty. Only Ron was left.

"Well, bye Ren. Good night." He said in a sad voice.

"Wait. Can you…can you stay for a while? I just want someone to be here in case it happens again." Serenity said quietly before Ron got to the door.

"Sure." He said with a quick smile.

"Thanks." Serenity replied, truly sounding thankful.

Ron made to get on the couch but Serenity invited him onto her bed. (AN: You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking, people.)

"It's just sleeping." Serenity said to Ron's reproachful gaze.

Ron smiled.

"Thanks." Serenity whispered before gently drifting off to sleep.

----------

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" shouted a voice from Serenity's doorway.

Serenity felt Ron jump up next to her.

Sirius was standing at the door glaring daggers at Ron.

"Hi Siri-oh. Nothing?" Serenity tried tiredly.

"SOMETHING." Sirius replied, storming over to Serenity's bed.

"Nothing! I asked Ron to stay. That was it. We didn't do anything!" Serenity said, now getting aggravated.

"You. Out." Sirius said, gesturing to Ron.

Ron seemed frozen for a moment before finally moving quickly out of the room.

"What was he doing in here?" Sirius asked, trying to contain his anger.

"I told you, nothing. I asked him to stay in case something else happened. I get scared here at night, I just wanted some company." Serenity replied, trying to remain calm.

"And why couldn't one of the girls come in here?" Sirius asked, a grin itching to come onto his face.

"I don't know. He's my boyfriend, I just feel safe with Ron around." Serenity said, blushing furiously.

"You feel more safe with a seventeen year old wizard than with two nineteen year old accomplished aurors?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Serenity replied, making sure to look him straight in the eyes.

Sirius sighed tiredly, but smiled.

"Well try not to give me a heart attack next time, alright?" Sirius asked, ruffling Serenity's already-tousled hair.

"Yeah, okay." Serenity said with a grin.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, Molly made breakfast." Sirius said before leaving.

Serenity sighed. She ended up wearing a red sweater and a crème colored skirt. When Serenity walked downstairs it seemed everyone had eaten already but she and Harry. Harry looked thoroughly depressed about something.

"What are you so upset about?" Serenity asked as she grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Nothing, I guess…Well, yeah, something. Ginny I suppose. I'm just depressed that she didn't come." Harry said grumpily.

"It'll be fine, don't worry. Everything happens for a reason." Serenity said reassuringly.

Harry made no response, but Serenity swore she saw a flicker of a smile go across his face.

----------

"Now, prepare yourself. It feels as if someone is breaking into your head. Use any non-harmful countercurse you can think of to protect yourself. Just tell me when you're ready." Harry explained.

Serenity tried to calm herself for a moment before finally muttering, "Ready."

After Harry said the hex, Serenity watched as her memories flew into her mind. Rita making her clean the entire house, Rita making her close off the attic door. But soon after these was one from so early on she didn't even remember it. It was rather longer than the others. She saw a man of about forty years old fighting off a cloaked woman.

"You can't win, Lupin!" She shrieked, all the while hexing as fast as possible.

"I can if I want to!" He shouted at her, protecting a woman of thirty with bright pink hair and an obviously young Serenity.

"Just give up. I know how much you care for your twisted family, how _oh-so _sad you'll be anything happened to them. Well I have some news for you, half-blood, something is going to happen!" The woman cried, pointing her wand at the pink-haired woman.

"NO!" Serenity hear her father scream before her memory ended and she came back to reality.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, coming over to her sobbing figure.

"No I'm not okay! I just saw my mother die, how do you bloody think I feel?" Serenity asked nastily, shaking violently with tears.

"Not very good. I know what you're going through, though. Don't put up a wall for people who know how to tear it down." Harry said quietly before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I needed that, thanks." Serenity said before pecking him on the lips.

----------

(AN: same scene, Ron's POV)

Ron was trying to track down Serenity and Harry. Sirius needed Serenity for something and sent Ron to get her. He heard their occlumency lesson from somewhere above him. He walked up the stairs and heard Serenity scream, "NO!" before he could finally locate them. Harry whispered something into her ear and pulled her into a hug, both of them kneeling on the ground. Serenity whispered something into Harry's ear and kissed him on the lips. That was where Ron finally couldn't handle it and stormed off, thinking horrible things about Harry.

Harry looked at Serenity as if inspecting her before he asked, "That meant nothing, and you know that, right?"

"Absolutely nothing, like kissing a brother." Serenity replied, wondering if it was the truth.

She heard someone loudly walk away from the door and was fearful for a moment. If any one of the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, or even Draco saw this, it was very bad. Serenity hurriedly walked out of the room and saw Ron huffing down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she chased him as fast as she could.

----------

Harry sat breathlessly on the floor. The kiss had felt so…right.

'_She's Ron's. She's Ron's. She's Ron's.' _kept flashing through his head, but he ignored it.

'_What about Ginny?' _the voice asked.

'**_But she doesn't even know I'm in this time!' _**Harry argued with himself.

'_She's Ron's.' _flashed again before he went to find Serenity.

----------

"Stay away from me!" Ron snarled at Serenity when she tried to talk to him.

"You don't understand!" She cried desperately.

"Don't understand what? That you were cheating on me, or that it was with Harry?" He asked, trying to escape her grip.

"That kiss meant nothing! You should know I love you!" Serenity almost screamed.

The word 'love' escaped her lips before she realized what she was saying.

"You…you love me?" He asked quietly.

Fred and George's heads were poking out of the kitchen door, closely followed by Misty and Hailey. Bill looked over the banister above them with Charlie and Draco was observing them from behind the corner.

"I…yes." Serenity said simply.

"I…love you too," Ron said quietly, kissing her passionately.

----------

The days following were bittersweet for both Harry and Serenity. Serenity knew it was wrong, but she kept thinking back to her kiss with him. It made her feel something she never felt with Ron. It made her feel _alive._ Even when her fingers accidentally brushed his of when reaching for the pepper, her skin tingled. Serenity knew that Hailey knew what she was thinking when Harry came up in conversation, but ignored the looks she got from the girl. But one day she finally cornered her.

"We need to talk, Serenity, and you know it." Hailey said icily, reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

She led her to she and Misty's room and let go of her wrist.

"Why are you doing this to Ron?" Hailey asked, once again in a horrible icy voice.

"Doing what?" Serenity asked in response, trying to clear her mind, making it harder for Hailey to know what she was feeling.

"You know perfectly well what. I know exactly how you feel about Harry, and exactly what happened between you two. Why would you do this to someone who is obviously in love with you?" Hailey asked, trying to contain her boiling anger.

"I don't know. I know it's wrong to think these things. And I know how much in love he is. But that kiss…it was real." Serenity struggled to find a way to explain it.

"What, and your kisses with Ron aren't?" Hailey yelled after casting a silencing charm on the door.

"Yes! Of course they are, but Harry just sort of…he…he made it feel real. He woke something up." Serenity said, choking down the tears she got when she thought about it.

"It was hardly a kiss, Serenity. Not that much can be woken up in less than thirty seconds." Hailey said more gently, sensing her immense sadness.

"Hang on, Misty is better with these things." Hailey said before getting up and going to find her friend.

----------

Hailey left the door hanging open carelessly and not noticing it, Serenity began to cry. Her feelings finally came out. The anger, the hurt, even the forbidden giddiness, everything.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked a soft voice from the door.

Serenity looked over and saw the one person that could make it all worse. Harry.

"N-nothing. I'm j-just all worked up about…g-girl stuff." Serenity said, trying to force a smile.

"I know…I know what this is about. Or," –He looked over to see Serenity's reaction– "At least I think I do."

"You c-cant possibly." Serenity replied, still sobbing.

"Why not? Because of Ginny? Please, she doesn't even know I still exist. But the truth is, I feel it too." He said softly, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She leaned into him for a brief second, but pulled out the next.

"No. Ron. I can't do this to him. I just…I just can't." Serenity whispered.

"I know. He loves you. He loves you so much more than you know. But Serenity, remember that I feel it too."

AN: I had original plans for the ending and everything for this fic, but they all just went to hell. This was certainly unexpected to me, so I hope it was for you, too. Hedwig almost strangled me when I told her my plans for this chapter. Now she is brimming with joy, I'm sure, because after she tried to strangle me, she simply said, "That's a good idea." And stormed off. I hope all of my readers had a merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and any other holidays you may celebrate. Have a nice winter break!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

AN: I started this exactly where the last finished.

"Why did I just see Harry walk out of this door?" Hailey asked angrily, Misty close behind.

"Because he told me he feels the same way." Serenity said weakly.

"Oh my god." Misty said quietly before sitting on the floor with Serenity.

"I know. I love Ron, but…Harry just seems so…sincere. I have to go." Serenity said sounding overwhelmed.

"She's about to do something very regrettable, isn't she?" Misty asked, looking fearfully at the door.

"Oh hell yes."

----------

"Ron, can we talk?" Serenity asked nervously.

Ron was taking ornaments off of the tree and putting them into a box with Bill and Charlie.

"Sure. What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. Can we just…"-she looked over to the boys' prying eyes- "Go somewhere else?"

"Sure." Ron replied looking a bit confused now.

They left the room and went up to Serenity's.

"So what's up?" He asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Well…earlier…I was just thinking…you know…" But Serenity didn't get a chance to finish.

Instead, Misty came in, trying to act casual, but failing horribly.

"Hey Ron, Serenity. Ron, I hope you don't mind, but I need Serenity for something." Misty said with an obviously fake smile.

"Yeah…sure. See you, Ren. We'll talk later, I guess." Ron said before Misty pulled her out of the room.

"What on earth was that all about?" Serenity demanded angrily.

"Why are you breaking up with him?" Misty asked, leading her down the hall.

"Because of…Harry." Serenity whispered the last word cautiously.

"Ron loves you, Serenity! Why are you giving up love for a fling?" Misty looked ferocious now.

"Because I can tell it's more than that!" Serenity said quietly.

"Never give up love. Never." Misty said looking dead serious.

"Why are you lecturing me about love, Misty?" Serenity asked rudely.

"I've had experiences. Trust me, never give up love for something you think you want." Misty said, wiping away a stray tear from her face.

"Oh." Serenity said softly.

"Yeah, oh. Here, get inside." Misty said roughly.

"Sorry, I didn't…" Serenity started.

"Know. Yeah, I get it. Just get inside, I need to talk to you." Misty finished for her.

Serenity did as she was told and opened the door to Hailey and Sirius.

"Why Sirius?" Serenity mouthed to Misty.

Misty mouthed back, "He's good with these things."

"I thought you cared about him." Sirius said quietly.

"I do." Serenity replied defensively.

"Then why would you break up with him for someone you hardly know?" Sirius asked with a certain edge to his voice.

"Because! Don't any of you understand? There was more than just a kiss. There was a connection, a spark. Something I never felt with Ron. Something different." Serenity said, starting to get aggravated.

"Exactly. Something different. And something different can be nice, but after a while, you want the original back." Hailey said.

"You weren't there and you didn't feel it. I can make my own choices and I don't need your help, thanks." Serenity said angrily before tugging at the door.

Much to her surprise, it stayed shut.

"You aren't leaving until we get straight answers from you." Sirius said calmly.

"Fine! You want straight answers? I love Ron! I know I do! Something happened in one of my occlumency lessons and Harry comforted me! I kissed him in thanks and I felt a spark. I've been feeling immensely overwhelmed for the last few days until Hailey finally cornered me and made me explain myself. I did, she went to get Misty. Harry came in and told me he felt the same way about me as I did about him. I was going to tell Ron that maybe we needed a break and to see other people, but you decided to kidnap me and here I freaking am! Happy now?" Serenity said angrily.

The others looked stunned at her sudden outburst. Sirius was first to speak.

"What happened in occlumency, Serenity?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I witnessed my mother dying." Serenity managed to whisper, choking back tears just thinking about the scene.

All of them exchanged horrified glances.

"I'm so sorry." Hailey said quietly, going over to where Serenity was standing.

"Yeah, well, you should be! I've been an emotional wreck for the past week and you lot aren't helping!" Serenity said.

Sirius flicked his wand and said, "Do what you wish, but some of it may be regrettable."

Hailey opened the door for her and Serenity walked out slowly.

----------

Serenity was still deciding whether or not to break it off with Ron. She sat on her bed listening to an old muggle radio. Someone knocked on her door and she quickly unlocked it.

"Come in." She said lazily.

Harry walked in nervously, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Hey. I just wanted to ask if you're up for another occlumency lesson today." He said, looking at the ground.

"Sure." She said with a sigh.

"Is the same thing that's on my mind on yours too?" He asked with a weak grin.

"That, and some other things." Serenity said, smiling a sad smile.

"I'm sure. Meet me in Buckbeak's room at about five, okay?" Harry asked.

Serenity nodded in response and Harry left quickly.

"What a mess." She muttered before getting up to eat lunch.

-----------

Harry and Ron were in their room, talking about the many happenings in the old house.

"So mate, what _did _happen with you and Serenity during your occlumency lesson?" Ron asked, making Harry freeze in the process of unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"Oh, nothing much. So do you think Hailey and George will last?" Harry asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Of course they will, as will Fred and Misty. I know what really happened, Harry, so why are you trying to keep it from me?" Ron asked with an edge to his voice.

"I don't know. I just thought you would get mad." Harry said casually.

"I'm not mad. But do you know why she did it?" Ron asked.

"Did what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Kissed you. Do you know why?" Ron asked again.

"No. I guess just in thanks. We saw a memory that totally made her break down." Harry replied.

"What was it?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Tonks dying. It was awful." Harry said, shuddering.

"Oh. I wonder why she didn't tell me." Ron said softly.

"Maybe she just didn't want to relive it." Harry suggested.

"Yeah I suppose." Ron said in that same soft voice.

"Hey what time is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Almost five, why?" Ron asked, returning to himself.

"Oh, I have to go. Occlumency lessons." Harry said, dashing out of the room.

-----------

"So do you know what you're going to do?" Misty asked, standing next to a very flustered Serenity, trying different clothes and hairstyles.

"Absolutely no idea. Up or down?" Serenity asked, gesturing to her hair.

"Up. It looks cute in a ponytail. Well go with what's in your heart." Hailey replied, walking into the room.

"Thanks. It's not like you guys could help me in any _real _way. Skirt or pants?" Serenity asked, holding up faded jeans and a black mini-skirt.

"Pants if you're going with a ponytail. A skirt would work with a bun. Passion is good, but love is better, that's all I'm going to say." Misty answered, lying down on Serenity's bed.

"Oh screw it. I'm just wearing jeans and a tee shirt." Serenity said, obviously aggravated, dropping her clothes.

"Your choice." Hailey said with a shrug.

"Here, wear this." Misty suggested, handing her a deep purple shirt and dark denim jeans.

Serenity gave a sigh of contentment before going to try it on.

----------

Harry nervously paced Buckbeak's room. It was 5:10. Serenity still was not there. But as he thought this, she entered the room.

"Hi. Sorry, Misty was bugging me about my clothes." Serenity said, trying to catch her breath.

She was wearing the outfit Misty chose and her hair was in a loose braid. But all the same, Harry thought she looked beautiful. He noticed so many things that never used to matter. How her hair fell gracefully down her back, the way she held herself so confidently. Harry stuttered for words before Serenity laughed.

Harry smiled and finally said, "Hi. So…you ready?"

"Yeah. Lets just hope this one goes better." Serenity said jokingly.

"Try to clear your mind. Right...ready?" Harry asked, preparing himself.

Serenity found it difficult to clear her mind with Harry standing in front of her. Serenity temporarily lost herself in his passionate gaze, but finally got out, "Ready."

Harry muttered the spell lazily and immediately watched memories flow past his vision. Moat of them were just assorted childhood memories, but there was a small clip of her talk with Sirius, Misty, and Hailey.

_"Fine! You want straight answers? I love Ron! I know I do! Something happened in one of my occlumency lessons and Harry comforted me! I kissed him in thanks and I felt a spark. I've been feeling immensely overwhelmed for the last few days until Hailey finally cornered me and made me explain myself. I did, she went to get Misty. Harry came in and told me he felt the same way about me as I did about him. I was going to tell Ron that maybe we needed a break and to see other people, but you decided to kidnap me and here I freaking am! Happy now?"_

Was all they saw before Serenity gained control and broke the curse.

"Wow, I really shouldn't have seen that." Harry muttered weakly.

"You're right about that one." Serenity replied, sliding down onto the floor.

"Hey it's okay. I know how you're feeling. It's a lot to handle, and I know how much you love Ron. Don't feel pressured, I won't be hurt." Harry said quietly, sitting down next to her.

"You don't understand." Serenity whispered.

"What don't I understand?" Harry asked just as quietly.

"I don't intend on hurting you." Serenity replied.

She slowly leaned into him and they shared a passionate kiss. But there are consequences to every action….

AN: Well she finally decided. I was feeling just as pressured as her, deciding which way to go. Well review please? Thank you all!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

AN: Just so you know, all of this is totally innocent. Well, not totally, but you get what I mean. Kissing and nothing more.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Harry said breathlessly in between kisses.

"But we are. Don't fight it." Serenity replied softly.

"But…" Harry started to say.

"Please. Don't object right now. There's no going back, anyway." Serenity said.

"You're probably right." Harry whispered.

Harry knew it was wrong, Serenity did too, but it seemed even more wrong to try and erase it. As if it never happened. Time seemed to move faster than it did outside that room. Before the couple knew it, it was almost nine at night.

"Oh my god! I have to go." Serenity exclaimed when she finally looked down at her watch.

"Yeah, me too. Ron is going to be _very_ suspicious." Harry muttered.

At the mention of his name, Serenity panicked.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What am I going to do? This really shouldn't have happened. Oh my god! I am really regretting this now. What are _you _going to do? You two share a room, how are you going to be able to…" Harry put a finger in front of her lips.

"It's okay, I'll think of something. I promise. I'll tell him I wasn't hungry, so I didn't go to dinner. I hung out in here for a few hours to clear my head. You were…in that library you guys found. You know, if he asks." Harry said, trying to smile.

"I don't like this. I don't like it at all. I think I'm just going to end it." Serenity said sadly.

"It's your decision. Just tell me what you decide. Until then…" Harry gently kissed her on the lips.

"Good night, Harry." Serenity said softly, her eyes closed.

"Good night Serenity."

----------

"Sirius, I'm worried about Harry." Mrs. Weasley said quietly after dinner that night.

"Why?" Sirius asked, splayed out on his chair.

"Well he seems awfully sad lately and he didn't come down for dinner tonight. Nor did Serenity." Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully, putting clean silverware away.

"HE WHAT!?" Sirius shouted, spitting out the gulp of butterbeer he had just taken.

"Yes, he didn't come…." But Sirius was out of the room before Mrs. Weasley finished.

Sirius saw Harry walking down the hall to his bedroom.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Sirius yelled towards him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, giving Sirius a skeptical look.

"Get. Here. Now." Sirius said slowly and defiantly.

"Yes?" Harry tried again, quite fearfully, as he walked over to where Sirius was standing.

"Come with me." Sirius commanded.

They ended up back in Buckbeak's room.

"I know _exactly _what you've been doing tonight, and exactly who you've been doing it with." Sirius said warningly, casting a silencing charm on the door.

"Oh, er, I can explain?" Harry suggested.

"You better be able to! Serenity has told me her side of the story, but Ron is your best friend! You just betrayed your best friend for _nine years_, for a girl!" Sirius yelled.

Harry winced at the thought, but started to explain. He told Sirius everything. Every feeling, every impulse, and every thought he shouldn't have been thinking.

"You really like her, don't you?" Sirius asked with a weak smile.

"I don't know. I think so. She's so…Serenity. And nothing more." Harry said breathlessly.

Sirius's smile grew wider.

"Hearing you say that confirms it." Sirius said.

"Confirms what?" Harry asked.

"That you care more about her than I could have imagined. Go to bed, Harry. Sweet dreams." Sirius said, his smile as wide as it could get.

----------

"Ron? You remember a few days ago I was going to talk to you? Well I think now would be a good time to continue that." Serenity said nervously to Ron the next day.

"Yeah, sure. Lets go up to your room." Ron replied, turning away from Charlie, who he was talking to at the kitchen table.

"Ron…I've been thinking. Maybe…maybe it's time for a little break." Serenity said quietly once they were in her room.

"Oh no. Are you breaking up with me?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Sort of. I just…I think maybe we should, you know, see other people." Serenity said, waiting for Ron's reaction.

Ron looked miserable.

"But…but I thought you loved me." He said softly, not daring to look up at Serenity.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, Ron."

----------

The news of Serenity and Ron's break up went around the house fast. Many of the Weasleys shot her dirty looks if she said anything to them. Ron often answered her shortly and shot her cold, heart-broken gazes that almost made her cry. The only people in the whole house who would hear her out were Sirius, Misty, Hailey, and Harry. Harry, of course, being the most comforting.

"I just hate being public enemy #1 in this house. It feels like everyone hates me." Serenity said one night while they sat in Buckbeak's room (Which became their secret meeting place, in a sense)

Harry laughed and said, "Oh trust me, Serenity, I've had that feeling many times before. It passes, I promise."

The strange thing about her relationship with Harry was that no matter how close they got over the next three weeks, he always called her by her full name. Never Ren, as Ron had called her, or Rena, which was what Hailey and Misty called her. No, it was always Serenity. Whenever she even _heard_ the word Ren, her heart ached with broken bonds. The way he said her name though, it was beautiful. He said it as if it was his favorite word. It sort of rolled off of his lips slowly. No matter how sad she got, Harry always managed to make her smile. Always.

----------

It was seven days after New Years. The Weasleys had one more day in Grimmauld place. The day had started out quite well, Serenity ran into none of the frantically packing Weasleys until about noon.

"Serenity. Can I have a word?" Ron asked icily that afternoon.

"I suppose." She said quietly, going to see what he wanted.

"I'm going back home, Serenity. I just wanted to let you know…let you know how much you meant…to me. I loved you so much. Just days after I realized this, you broke it off. I want to know…I want to know why." Ron choked out, holding back tears.

"Well there…there were a few reasons. I just wasn't sure if I wanted a relationship right then. I loved you too, but I just wanted to take a break from the boyfriend/girlfriend drama." Serenity lied though her teeth.

"Well thanks. I just wanted to clear that up before I left. Bye, Ren." Ron said weakly.

There it was. Ren. It felt like her name as much as Serenity did. Serenity stood still for several minutes before Hermione walked over, coming down the stairs.

"Well we certainly haven't talked in a while." She said quietly with a smile.

"Yeah." Serenity replied, still looking over to the door that Ron exited.

"Serenity, I know about you and Harry. I know how much Ron meant to you, and I know how bad it feels to let him go, but I think you made the right choice." Hermione said comfortingly.

"You…you do?" Serenity asked hopefully.

"Of course. Ron was your first love, but not your last. I know that you and Harry care about each other, and I know that you'll find someone else at some point who you care about just as deeply as Ron, maybe more. Just don't give up hope." Hermione said softly, before Draco came down and they walked into the kitchen to say their farewells.

"Thanks!" Serenity shouted after her.

She ran upstairs to get something else on.

----------

(AN: Yeah, I just like doing the outfits, but it _is_ an important day! For more than one reason……)

She eventually picked out a short red dress with the white rose Ron gave so long ago tucked behind her ear. Her hair went straight down her back and she wore white strappy shoes. When she walked outside, Hailey was staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Serenity asked sheepishly.

"Why are you so dressed up? You're making the rest of us look bad!" Hailey exclaimed jokingly.

"Oh shut up. I like this dress, thank you. Besides, what are you worried about?" Serenity asked, trotting down the stairs.

"Rena, no matter how committed George is, he's still a guy, and that dress is knee-length." She joked again.

Serenity smiled and Misty came up behind them.

"Rena, what the HELL are you wearing!? You're going to steal all of the attention I rightfully earned!" She yelled at Serenity.

"So go bloody change, because I'm not going to!" Serenity called out before running to find Harry.

"Let's go." Hailey said, running back up the stairs into Serenity's room (where they put all of their clothes, in case you're wondering.)

Ten minutes later, they both came back downstairs. Misty was in a knee length black halter dress and silver stilettos. Her hair looked about two inches longer (thanks to magical extensions) and framed her face perfectly. Hailey in a sky blue knee length spaghetti-strap dress and dark blue high heels. Her hair was tied back in a loose, yet elegant, bun.

Once they were downstairs, Hermione called out, "Why didn't I get the memo?!" and ran back upstairs to change.

Draco sighed, but still smiled.

Misty mumbled, "Blame Serenity." And went to find Fred.

Hailey followed, looking for George.

----------

Once again, ten minutes later, Hermione came down the stairs in a dark brown shin-length dress that contrasted perfectly with her light brown hair. Her hair was pulled back into a clip and she wore gold stilettos.

"Let's go, then." She said to a dumbstruck Malfoy.

----------

When the four girls walked into the kitchen, every one of the boys stopped and stared. They walked in a pack, all of then looking beautiful.

"H-hello Misty." Fred said, almost drooling.

"Close your mouth, already." Misty said, but she was smiling.

The same happened with George and Draco. They all seemed totally dumbstruck.

Serenity caught Harry's eye and smiled. He winked and she laughed.

"You two are cute together." Hailey whispered in her ear.

"Isn't that what you said about Ron?" Serenity whispered back, a quick smile spreading on her face.

"Yeah, because you did."

----------

Soon it was time for the Weasleys to leave. They all said their good-byes, the twins' and Misty and Hailey's more…enthusiastic…than the others', but still meaningful.

"Bye Misty. I'll see you…sometime soon, I promise." Fred said quietly, with a kiss, before apparating back to the Burrow

"Same goes for you, Hailey. Bye!" George called to Hailey, giving one last kiss.

"Bye!" All four said in unison.

And they left.

"It's going to be lonely here without those two." Misty said, looking pouty.

"It sure is." Hailey replied with a scowl on her face.

"Oh cheer up already." Harry said grumpily, also looking quite gloomy.

"It really _is_ going to be lonely around here." Serenity muttered.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss the twins." Harry said with a smile.

"They made life interesting." Serenity replied.

"So, what, I don't make life interesting?" Harry asked jokingly, his face going into a mock-pout.

"Don't be like that, Harry. You make my life _very_ interesting." Serenity said with a wink.

"Okay, stop it or we're going to have to make you." Misty said defiantly.

Serenity gave a small laugh, as did Harry, before Serenity caught up with Hailey and Misty, who were farther up in front of them.

"Hey Rena, Hermione, want to go shopping with Misty and me tonight?" Hailey asked.

"Why do you need to go shopping?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Hermione, shopping makes _everything_ better." Misty said, looking at her as if she had just grown four more heads.

"Alright, I'll come. Just as soon as Draco promises not to kill Harry while I'm gone." Hermione said jokingly.

"Oh man! Now we'll _never_ got to go shopping!" Serenity exclaimed.

All of them laughed and Hermione said, "Hang on guys, I have to go talk to Draco."

"You know, I had doubts about them." Serenity said thoughtfully.

"How could you? They're like fire and ice." Misty said.

"So?" Serenity asked.

"What do you get from fire and ice? Steam." Hailey replied with a small grin.

"Cute." Serenity said, also smiling.

"He said he'd try his best not to murder Harry. Try not to worry too much, Serenity." Hermione said happily.

"Yay! Let's go!" Hailey squealed. (AN: I am _such _a shopoholic. Heehee…)

----------

They went to Hogsmeade instead of Diagon Alley this time. The first place they went was, of course, the Three Broomsticks.

They were all joking and laughing about completely random things. It was how life as a girl was supposed to be. Their next destination was a fancy dress store called "Madame Darlington's formal Gowns and Dresses".

They all tried on about thirty dresses, buying none of them. It was fun, but uneventful. This changed on their way to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"I completely forgot this was here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, me too." Misty said through a mouthful of pumpkin pasty.

"Come on!" Serenity called, running ahead.

The other three ran behind her, but were stopped by a hooded figure.

"Finally! The dark lord will reward me for finally finding her." A screeching voice came from inside of the hood.

Two more figures apparated next to her and they all started laughing wickedly.

"But what about those?" A man asked from behind a white skull mask.

"Hmm. We better take them too, don't want anyone getting away." The woman said.

Serenity faintly remembered the voice from somewhere.

"You have no idea how hard we've looked for you, halfblood. Now come with us. The dark lord is waiting." She said fiercely.

"Bella, look! They work for the ministry, isn't that cute?" One man asked.

He was pointing to the Ministry of Magic emblems tattooed on Misty and Hailey's ankles.

Hailey, Misty, and Hermione all had their wands drawn. Serenity was ready to bite, kick, punch, or anything it took, to escape.

"What? The itty-bitty giwls aw all dwessed up for nofing. Aw you gonna fight us?" The woman said in a mock-baby voice.

"Yes, and we're going to win." Hailey said defiantly.

"I'd like to see you try." A man hissed.

It was this that caused all Hell to break loose. Unfortunately, it was extremely hard to run for your lives in stilettos.

Soon the only ones fighting were Misty and Hailey. The other two were bound with ropes tightly. Hailey signaled for Hermione and Serenity to distract the three. Serenity loudly screamed and Hermione did the same. While the Death-eaters tried to shut the two girls up, Hailey and Misty stood still, holding hands and muttering something. When finally Misty gave the signal to stop, they seemed to be giving off an aura. Something in Serenity's head said, _the power of three._

It was the first time her "power" had shown itself in months. She struggled to scramble through her purse for something. Something sharp hit her hand and she grasped it firmly in her hand. Serenity pulled her hand out, brandishing a pair of nail-clippers. Hermione started screaming again, seeing what was in Serenity's hand. Serenity moved quickly and quietly, clipping through the rope that tied them. When it was finally cut, she snipped a Death-eater's outstretched arm. He screamed in pain and she ran over to Hailey and Misty, holding Misty's hand. Something surged through Serenity's palm. It felt like burning, except it felt _good_. Feeling the power flow through her body, she subconsciously started muttering something.

"Potestas de tatu. Siccocifra samtigla antals. Pararixe hele lottatores. Sopravvivere banton aanval et acontecer bou." They said in unison, softly.

"Bella, what are they saying? Look at them!" One of the men said fearfully.

They were quite a frightening sight. Once again, the aura seemed to shine through their bodies, but brighter this time. Much brighter.

"Quickly Avery! Grab a girl and apparate!" Bellatrix shouted over the girls' steadily rising voices.

The man called Avery reached out to try and grab Misty, but ricocheted back.

"It won't work!" He yelled to the others.

The girls' voices got louder and louder until finally they were at full volume, screaming the words. Bellatrix and the other Death-eaters heard a low rumbling noise as the ground began to shake. In all of this excitement, no one noticed Hermione getting up and shouting curses.

"Levicorpous!" She thought three different times, and watched as the three were hurled up in the air and back down using "Liberacorpous!"

She noticed a significant change in the ground. Not only was it moving, the rumbling got louder and louder. Soon everyone but Hermione and the girls were shaking violently. Hermione was encased in some sort of force field, reflecting everything that came her way. Soon the shaking stopped though, and the Death-eaters finally came back to her senses.

"QUICK! GRAB THEM! BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS!" Avery shouted over everything.

Bellatrix grasped Serenity and Hermione, Avery got Misty, and the other got Hailey. They disapparated so quickly, the girls didn't even have time to realize what was happening.

----------

"We brought her, master." Bellatrix said in a hoarse whisper.

"Then who are the others?" Voldemort asked cruelly.

"Well _this_ one" She pointed to Hermione "Is a companion of Harry Potter."

"The rest?" He asked quietly.

"They were just with her. But something strange did happen when we tried to touch them. They were holding hands and…" Bellatrix explained the whole thing.

"Hmm. Very interesting indeed. And you say they're from the Ministry?" Voldemort asked, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Bellatrix pointed to the tattoos, Misty's blue and Hailey's pink, sporting the Ministry of Magic's crest.

"Stupid girls. It make them _so_ much easier to spot." Voldemort said darkly.

"Take Lupin and the ministry girls to the cell. You know the one. As for the other, throw her where Wormtail once slept." Voldemort said with a twisted smile.

"Yes, master." Bellatrix said obediently, levitating the unconscious girls to the dungeon.

AN: Whew! Over 3,000 words! Well I plan on having 20 chapters, but I may gain some in the process. Please update, I really need your support!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Ugh…" Serenity muttered, rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?" Asked a man in front of her calmly.

"Well my head hurts like hell, but where am I?" She asked.

"We're being held prisoner." Answered someone to her right.

Serenity looked over and saw Hailey and Misty, both looking rather frightened.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked the man in front of her.

"You've changed." He said quietly.

Serenity thought he looked familiar. His brown-gray hair was cut short and his bright blue eyes were a mixture of both happy and sad.

"Dad?" Serenity asked hopefully.

"Never much of a dad now was I? But you seemed to manage on your own quite nicely." Remus said appreciatively.

(AN: I'm not sure to refer to him as Remus or Lupin, so I'm using Remus.)

Hailey and Misty had identical looks of pure joy on their faces, but theirs didn't even compare to Serenity's.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined us meeting, but I suppose it'll work." Remus said, a quick grin coming onto his face.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's…really you." Serenity said, with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you all dressed up?" He asked, a smile still on his face.

"Long story, I'll tell you some time when we aren't captured." Serenity said with a smile of her own.

"You grew up so well." Remus said sadly.

"Thanks." Serenity replied.

"Well what are we doing sitting around? We need to find a way to escape!" Misty shouted, standing up with tears in her eyes.

----------

"What on earth can four girls do in one town for _eight hours?_" Draco asked Harry, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Who knows, they _are_ girls." Harry replied.

"I'm starting to get worried, though, usually they would tell us if they were going to be late." Sirius said worriedly.

"I suppose we should go look for them. See you in a bit, Sirius." Harry said, getting up.

"Alright, let's go." Draco replied, also getting up.

Hogsmeade was completely destroyed. The streets were demolished and deserted, the only people they saw were the frantic guests of the Hog's Head, making their way out of the door with packed bags, looked frightened.

"Excuse me, do you know what happened here?" Harry asked a petrified-looking man with a hint of worry in his voice.

"You mean you don't know, kid? Few hours ago they found some of You-Know-Who's followers escaping with a few girls. They put up a fight, though. That's why the streets are all like this; they did this sort of earthquake thing. It was dead scary. Ah well, it's over now. Can only hope those poor girls are okay, though." He explained.

"What did the girls look like?" Draco asked, his eyes wide.

"Well one had brown hair, all frizzed up, there was a black one, and a blonde one. And a darker-haired one I think." The man answered, recalling everything he could remember.

"Oh my god, the girls!" Harry cried.

"Come on, we need to contact Sirius." Draco said frantically, apparating immediately.

Harry followed suit quickly.

----------

"This is hopeless." Serenity said miserably, sliding down onto the floor.

"Don't say things like that, Rena. Nothing is hopeless." Hailey said quietly.

"But it is! We're being held prisoner by the darkest wizard of all time! What, are we going to spoon out the walls or something?!" Serenity almost yelled, but let her voice lower, remembering their situation.

"We'll figure out something."

----------

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Sirius screamed when Harry told him what happened.

"They got captured! I'm honestly not surprised considering the prophecy, but we need to save them!" Draco yelled back.

"How? If they got captured by Voldemort how are we going to know where they are?" Sirius said in a panicked voice.

"We used my wand for a DNA tracking spell when we were trying to find Lupin, all we need is some DNA of one of the four. It's pretty complicated, but I think I can get it." Harry said quickly.

"Yeah, can't you use it on a map and it shows you the exact pinpoints?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Apparently. Come on, let's go find one of their hairbrushes."

Within thirty minutes they had the headquarters pinpointed, Order members contacted, and were on their way. The entire Weasley clan (minus Mrs. Weasley and Ginny (who lost contact with her family after Harry disappeared)) apparated quickly at the news. All of them looked anxious, scared, and ready to go.

"Okay, everyone ready? Alright lets meet about a meter away from the headquarters, see you there." Harry said quickly, apparating before anyone could respond.

"YOU HEARD HIM!" Draco screamed, waking everyone up from their confusion.

There were assorted 'Pop's before Draco finally apparated himself.

"If only you knew how much I love you." He whispered sadly, focusing on his destination.

----------

Hermione sat by herself in the cold, damp cell.

'_Draco will be here soon, he'd never let anything happen to me.' _She reassured herself sadly, but she still pondered if it was true.

Hermione reminded herself of the morning before. She saw Draco trying to hide something in his dresser, something small. They practically lived together by this time and she knew all of his hiding places.

"_Whatcha doing?" Hermione asked teasingly. _

"_Oh, er, nothing, nothing at all! Absolutely positively nothing!" Draco said in a flustered manner, hiding the something behind his back. _

"_Yeah, alright. You can have your secrets, but I can have mine, too." Hermione said with a wink, walking back to the bed. _

"_Hehe, hehe. Yeah…yeah okay…okay then…" Draco muttered nervously, trying to conceal the something back into a hiding spot while Hermione wasn't looking. _

_Hermione made to walk out of the room, but dashed towards Draco and stole the something from behind his back…_

Once she saw what was inside of it she regretted opening it so teasingly. But all the same…it was beautiful.

----------

Misty and Hailey had finally given up hope of them escaping by themselves.

"So much for 'nothing is hopeless'." Serenity muttered, looking at the girls' exhausted figures.

"Oh you know they were just trying to help. It was worth a shot, I suppose." Remus said softly.

"I'm glad I was brought here." Serenity whispered, looking into her father's eyes.

Remus snorted and replied, "Maybe you're more insane than I thought."

"Well think about it. If Voldemort had never captured me, I wouldn't have been able to meet you." Serenity said quietly.

Remus gave another happy-sad smile and gave her a comforting pat on the back.

"You're so optimistic. I guess you get that from your mother, along with your spirit. Come to think of it, you inherited almost everything from your mother." Remus told her.

"Well I know one thing I got from you for sure." Serenity said sadly.

"Really, what?" Remus asked eagerly.

"Well I'll give you a hint, it happens once a month on a full moon." Serenity said grumpily, watching Remus's wide-eyed expression closely.

"No." He muttered disbelievingly.

"Oh, yes." Serenity replied even more sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry. How many transformations have you had?" Remus asked worriedly.

"So far only one. Sirius, who turns out to be freakishly good at potions, made me the wolfsbane potion every month. It helped a lot, but I still experienced wolf-like symptoms." Serenity said.

"Good. At least you don't have to live through it every month." Remus said, a hint of relief entering his voice.

"So you three have been staying at Sirius's for a few months?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah. Us, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, and Draco." Serenity replied, letting her thoughts wander to Harry.

"Draco? Malfoy? What?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's switched sides, and you won't BELIEVE who he's going with." Serenity said with a sly smile.

"Hmm, who?" Remus asked curiously.

"Hermione." Serenity replied.

"GRANGER!?" Remus shouted spontaneously.

"Yes. Amazing, isn't it?" Misty said sleepily with a yawn. Apparently, Remus's scream woke both of them up.

"Quite." Remus said quietly before the room went into an awkward silence.

Serenity heard a huge 'BANG' at the end of the seemingly endless hallway that led away from the cell.

"What the…?" Hailey mumbled before someone burst into the room.

(AN: I've been reading way too many adventure books, I swear.)

"Hurry up! We're here to save you!"

AN: Okay, I lied. There are still two more after this. Sorry, but I can't continue the plot after that perfectly good cliffie opportunity. Ah well. And now I have a question. No offense Hedwig, but...WHY ARE THE ONLY REVEIWS I'M GETTING COMING FROM HEDWIG!? DON'T ANY OF YOU CARE ABOUT ME!? HUH? HUH? I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME! –wanders off to find hole to bury thyself in, sob- and now I am wallowing in my own self-pity because no one cares about me but my Moony. THANK YOU MY MOONY! –SOBSOBSOB-

PS: HAPPY NEW YEARS ALL! My resolutions include becoming less fangirly. Nah, just joking. Besides, that'd be a miracle.


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Ron?" Misty asked, obviously not believing it.

"RON!?" Hailey almost screamed hysterically.

"Ron." Serenity muttered with a blank expression.

"Go! Hurry! They'll be wondering what's going on!" Ron said urgently, almost pushing the girls out the door.

"Ron I…oh, thank you! You mean so much to me and I'm sorry, I really am. Promise that we can be friends after this?" Serenity asked, her voice muffled in Ron's shoulder.

Remus sent Misty and Hailey a questioning glance, but Misty and Hailey were both whispering frantically and didn't notice.

"I promise. Now let's get out of here!" Ron urged, running ahead.

Remus ran just as fast as Ron, but the girls followed a bit slower due to their high-heels. They traveled down the opposite hallway and stopped in front of another cell. Inside was a puffy-eyed, pale Hermione.

"Ron! Girls! Professor Lupin?" Hermione looked confused for am moment before shrugging it off.

Remus muttered a spell, and the bars of her cell flew off.

"Come on." Ron said again, running even faster. Misty placed balancing charms an all of their feet and the girls sprinted along with the other two.

They all stopped in front of what looked like the entrance. The huge double-doors were blasted open and outside was a scene of utter pandemonium. Harry and someone that looked vaguely looked familiar to Serenity were throwing curses at each other. Behind them were Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange, also dueling. Draco and his father were angrily screaming spells, and Ron ran to fight Avery.

"Thank god you're okay!" Serenity shouted to Harry.

"I'm…fine! Just…get out…of here!" Harry struggled to say, focusing his energy into the duel.

"If we're in headquarters, where's Voldemort?" Misty whispered to Hailey suspiciously.

But her question was answered for her. Voldemort apparated into the middle of the duels, and gave a wicked grin.

He muttered a curse under his breath and everyone froze. Serenity tried to look somewhere else than Voldemort, but her eyes wouldn't move.

"So finally all of you have joined the party. I admit, I was just looking forward to capturing werewolf jr. over here, but I got _three_ birds with one stone, it seems. Potter was just the icing on the cake." He said, once again smiling a horrible smile.

Misty, Hailey and Serenity shared a look of panic.

"Oh yes, girls, I know all about the prophecy. And trust me, I looked. I looked for any girl, _any_ girl that looked suspicious. I admit, I've gone through plenty of girls, but I never gave up. Then whom might I stumble upon than _this _little urchin."-Voldemort gestured towards Remus, who looked ready to kill- "And he lead me to the first"-He pointed to Serenity- "Of three." Voldemort's smile got wider.

"Fiction, wisdom, and know. Three words that have a very, _very_ strong impact. You girls think you're almighty, don't you? Teenagers. They live in their own world, thinking that the world should worship the ground you walk on. You three are no more special than dirt, you're just prettier." Voldemort surveyed Hailey, Misty, and Serenity.

"Yes, you three are quite pretty, aren't you? Pretty girls love Potter, so one of you must be attracted to him. Six teenagers locked up in one house don't last long without falling for each other. So, which one is it?" Voldemort questioned himself, once again scanning the three girls.

"Hmm. Not you, you're wisdom, aren't you? I don't suppose dear Harry would understand a word you said to him." Voldemort said airily, eyeing Misty.

"And you. Fiction? No, too optimistic. And so…it must be you. Lupin jr. I can see it in your eyes, so full of lust. Poor little girl thinks she's in love, doesn't she?" Voldemort said with a screech of laughter.

"_Crucio!_" He shouted, pointing his wand at Serenity.

Serenity let out a scream of pain when he said it. She felt as if someone was crushing her, harder and harder the weight pushed against her body. Serenity was gasping for breath when another voice came into play.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Someone shouted from behind her, breaking his freezing curse.

"Ah, it's Lupin Sr. Hasn't your daughter a wand? Well that's just too bad isn't it? Now if you'll excuse me…" Voldemort addressed Remus before turning back to Serenity.

Serenity took a deep breath and prepared for the torture she knew was coming, but it didn't. It seemed after the curse was broken once, it lifted, for everyone was suddenly springing back to motion. Serenity caught Ron's gaze, which looked betrayed and angry.

'_I'm sorry.' _Serenity mouthed to him, but furious tears poured out of his eyes.

Voldemort was trying to shake off the curses Remus sent flying at him.

"That's enough, halfblood!" He screamed, finally sending something back.

Remus suddenly collapsed, his eyes blank.

Misty sent a look to Hailey and Serenity and they came running.

"We need to use our powers, it's the only way." She whispered urgently, glancing back at Voldemort (who seemed to be ordering death-eaters) once every second.

"But using them means physically touching, and that means we could_ die._" Hailey replied with a frightened look.

"I know. The consequences are dyer, but we need to do something! We just have to try." Misty said back, once again quickly looking over to Voldemort.

Hailey opened her mouth to protest, but Serenity answered first.

"We don't have time to debate, let's just do it." She said defiantly.

Hailey looked defeated as she took Serenity and Misty's hands.

The curse worked differently then it had the last. They quietly repeated in unison, "_Usurpo quei puissance an kubwa alkalmas." _

Voldemort looked stunned for a moment before reacting angrily.

"_Avada Kedevra!" _He screamed, pointing at Serenity.

At the last minute, Ron turned away from Bellatrix and ran. He ran so fast you could hardly even see him.

"I love you." He said, before jumping in front of the jet of green light.

His body seemed to travel in slow motion, dropping to the ground limply.

Harry took advantage of his chance.

"_Avada Kedevra!" _He shouted in fury at Voldemort's smug figure.

Voldemort uttered one cry before drooping to the ground.

"_The battle's not over yet!" _Bellatrix hissed, apparating with the man.

Serenity collapsed, tears coming from her eyes.

"He saved my life. I treated him like crap and he _saved my life._" Serenity muttered weakly, falling into Harry's arms.

"I know. I know. We'll be fine, I promise." Harry whispered into her ear, holding her tightly.

Paying no attention to the sadness, Misty looked confusedly at Hermione's left hand, where a small diamond ring sat.

"Hermione, where did you get that ring?" Misty asked with a small smile.

Hermione blushed furiously and Draco took her hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Hailey screamed, jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOD!" Misty screamed, jumping with Hailey.

"OH MY GOD." Harry said angrily.

"YAY!" Hailey and Misty shouted in unison, still jumping.

"You…I don't…take care of her." Harry stuttered with a small smile.

"Oh Harry thank you!" Hermione said happily, hugging Harry excitedly.

"Truce." Draco said, holding his hand out to Harry.

"Truce." Harry agreed, shaking hands.

Serenity's dark face brightened and she want over to congratulate Draco and Hermione.

"Thank you." She said, grasping Ron's cold hand and kissing him on the cheek.

AN: Epilogue next! Hey, I think I'm making a sequel to this. It would fit. Maybe…

Well review! Please? –Puppy dog eyes-

Thanks to Hedwig, by the way, for reviewing every chapter and giving me some feedback. –Mumbles- Unlike SOME people…


	21. Epilouge

Serenity was having lunch with Hailey and Misty.

"I feel as if my stomach will burst any second." Hailey whined in her southern-British accent. It grew more British as time passed. She rubbed her stomach, where the baby had just kicked.

Hailey and Serenity were both pregnant this year. Hailey, George, Fred, and Misty had a double wedding about a month after Hermione and Draco's, and Harry and Serenity were currently engaged.

"You're not due until bloody spring! I'm in about a week!" Serenity cried moodily.

"Wonder how Hermione's doing." Misty said airily, picking at her hamburger.

"She's busy learning how to be a Malfoy." Hailey replied, taking one of Misty's pickles and dipping it in horseradish.

"That's disgusting." Serenity said with a grimace, taking a bite of her hamburger, on which she promptly poured ranch and Italian dressing.

"You know, we really haven't seen Hermione since the wedding. Maybe we should…" But Serenity stopped mid-sentence, a look of panic crossing her face.

"Rena, what's wrong?" Hailey asked, trying to look Serenity in the eyes.

"I think…I think my water just broke."

"Her WHAT just WHAT?" Harry screamed into the muggle cell phone he had gotten for Christmas.

"Relax! Just meet us down at St. Mungo's as soon as possible." Hailey said, trying to calm him down.

"Okay…okay…okay…tell Serenity I love her…okay…bye." Harry replied to all of her questions.

"Oh dear lord." He said weakly, looking across his dining room table to Sirius.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked lazily.

"Serenity's water just broke." Harry replied, getting up with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh." Sirius said, a blank expression on his face too.

"Wait, WHAT?" Sirius asked again, his head flipping around.

"Yeah…let's go." Harry said, apparating to St. Mungo's.

Sirius apparated after him, the blank expression entering his face again.

"DAMN YOU, HARRY, FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS!" Serenity screamed in the delivery room four hours later.

" If you hate me so much then why are you holding my hand so bloody tight?" Harry asked in an angry tone, trying to escape Serenity's death grip.

"SHUT UP!" Serenity screamed in reply.

"Okay Ms. Lupin, just a little more should do it…" The healer said, trying to block out their useless arguing.

"FINALLY!" Serenity yelled in relief when it was over.

"Are you going to stop screaming at me now?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Sorry, love. That was something I will never forget, unfortunately." Serenity said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Can we see our baby?" Serenity asked the healer irritably.

"Sure, we're just cleaning her off." The healer replied, looking a bit frightened of the hormonal girl.

"Here you are, your brand new baby boy. And does this mean the crowd outside the door can come in?" The healer asked, referring to the anxious voices outside.

"Yes, of course." Serenity said quietly.

"Finally!" Hailey said exasperatingly, opening the door for Misty, Hermione, Sirius, Draco, Remus, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mrs.Weasley, and Mr. Weasley.

All of them cooed, but the boys tried to hide it.

Serenity had made nice with the Weasleys at Ron's funeral, something she tried desperately not to think about. Once Serenity had explained what happened, most of them made nice with her. Ginny…was a different case.

"Well that must have been hell." Sirius said to Serenity with a smile.

"Yes, it was, now shut up. Hi Remus." Serenity said, hugging her father.

The strange thing about their relationship was that with all of the time they spent together, they never called each other anything other than first names.

"Hey Serenity. She's so beautiful. Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Remus asked, taking the baby from Hailey and Misty.

"I know a perfect one." Serenity muttered absentmindedly.

"What?" Mrs.Weasley asked curiously.

"Ronald." To this, everyone was silent.

"Ronald Lupin. It works." Fred said.

"So that's settled then." Harry said softly, kissing his wife-to-be on the cheek.

"Without him, I wouldn't be sitting here." Serenity whispered

AN: Well that's that. I'm pleased with this story. I will miss all of my reviewers so much and I hope I continue to get hits! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, because feedback really does help me get done faster.


End file.
